An Inter-Dimensional Rescue Mission
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: When Gladion meets Steve, they and Elio are thrust into a cross-dimensional mission with many questions. Why is a Minecraft character needing Elio's help? Who is this strange group called the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption, and why did they attack both the Aether Foundation and the Minecraft Realm? Will Elio and Gladion see Lillie again? Find out Sun/Lillie
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day in Hau'oli City. Nearby at Melemele Sea, Elio is relaxing, taking in the sun, reminiscing about his date with his girlfriend Lillie. They had met up at Paniola Town, walked through Paniola Ranch, Alola Route 5, before spending most of their date at the Lush Jungle. Here they also met up with Mallow, who gave them the best food they had tasted in a long time.

"What a day yesterday was. Tomorrow, we'll meet up again at the Aether Foundation" Elio said to himself, smiling.

Suddenly, he gets a phone call. Taking it, he finds his mom on the other end.

"Elio, you'd better get back to the house quick. Something major's just happened at the Aether Foundation" his mom said, and panic immediately flooded Elio. Lillie was there, if she was affected in any way, it'd be his fault. Jumping up, he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'm on my way", the communication was cut, and he ran for it towards his house.

Meanwhile, a figure with green eyes, blonde hair that obscures one of his eyes, a black jumper with a red slash mark on it, a red belt, red, white and black shoes, and ripped, black pants, is running across Route 1 towards Elio's house. At the same time, a youngish man with Brown hair, Blue eyes, fair complexion wearing a green shirt, blue pants and grey shoes is running towards Elio's house from the other side of Route 1.

As they approached the house, they inevitably crashed into each other.

"HEY! Watch where you're going" Gladion snapped at the brown-haired figure, who replied "You watch it. Where are you running to anyway?"

"I'm heading for the house of the champion of this region, I need his help" Gladion replied.

"I need someone's help as well. My realm's been attacked, and my portal tech has been stolen, and now I think I know where the tech is being used" the figure replied. He then added "By the way, my name's Steve"

"Gladion. The champion's house is this way" Gladion replied. Steve nodded, and they ran towards the house.

While Gladion and Steve are arguing and running towards the house, Elio has made it home. Panicked, he runs inside and watches the news report. As he does, the look on his face changes from panic to horror.

"It was about ten minutes ago when it happened. A mass of White, block-shaped clouds appeared above the Aether Foundation, what looked like a blocky Ultra Wormhole appeared, and swallowed Lusamine's mansion. Only two people have been seen leaving the mansion, one was Gladion, the former associate of Team Skull, and a strange, fair-skinned man with blue-and-green clothes. We will update you on the situation at hand when we can" the TV reporter said. After a few moments, the Reporter at the Studio said "Alright, we'll cross back to you when you have information"

The screen then went dark.

Back to the room, Elio looks on, horrified.

"I have got to get there, Lillie's trapped there, she's probably their target. She always seems to be the target of some group or another" he said. Just as he went to leave, Gladion and Steve burst into the room.

"Alola Gladion" Elio's mum said, to which Gladion replied, "Alola to you too, and sorry for barging in all of a sudden, but, did you see what happened?"

"Alola to you too Gladion, and to your new friend, and I sure did! That was a weird Ultra Wormhole" Elio said. Steve then said "Alola, I'm Steve. Who are you?"

"I'm Elio, the champion of the Alola region, nice to meet you, Steve" Elio replied.

"Yes, the Ultra Wormhole suddenly appeared over the Aether Foundation, and took over Lusamine's Mansion, and started attacking the Aether Foundation. They captured Lusamine and Lille, and I need your help to recapture the Aether Foundation" Gladion said, and Steve added "My realm's been attacked by some of your people, and my portal technology has been stolen, and it looks like we know where the technology's been used. In all honesty, one or both of them have been probably taken into my realm"

"I will. Lillie's in danger, and as the Champion, I have to respond to Regional threats" Elio said, to which both Gladion and Steve nodded, and said 'Thanks"

"Be careful honey, please?" Elio's mom said, to which Elio replied "I will mom" and Elio, Gladion and Steve headed out.

As soon as they head out, they are confronted by two figures wearing Blue-and-White suits, the Shirt having a V sliced into four parts on it, a blue hat, gloves, and shoes, and a Villager. The first one had a Rampardos ready to fight, while the other had a Haxorus ready to fight.

"I'll handle the Villager, you two take the Aether Foundation Members. You guys don't know how to battle Minecraft Mobs, and I don't stand a chance against the Aether Foundation Members" Steve said. Gladion and Elio nodded and engaged the Aether Foundation Members.

Since both Steve and the Villager were using Minecraft Mobs, a box formed around them, so they could battle using Minecraft world rules.

The Villager summoned a Zombie, while Steve summoned his Iron Golem. As it turned out, the Zombie's Iron Armour sponged a significant amount of damage the Iron Golem was inflicting. In addition, despite flicking the Zombie into the air, its Feather Falling cuts the damage. However, when the Iron Golem was hit by the Zombie's Sword, it took little damage as well.

"What the?" the Villager asked, to which Steve replied, "My Iron Golem is special, it can hit harder than other Iron Golem's, it can regenerate its health slowly, and it doesn't take as much damage as other Iron Golem's". His Suped-Up Iron Golem was able to fairly easily kill the Villager's Zombie, forcing the Villager to flee.

Meanwhile, Elio and Gladion face off against the two blue-and-white figures.

"Tsareena, let's go," Elio said, and Tsareena was called into the battle. Gladion also said "Silvally, let's go" and Silvally materialised with a Grass RKS System inside it.

"Silvally, use Multi-Attack on Rampardos," Gladion said. Elio then added "Tsareena, use Power Whip", and they charged in, with Tsareena's leg glowed green, and it swung it at Rampardos, while Silvally's claws glowed green and it went to slash.

However, the mysterious soldiers said "Rampardos, Protect yourself and Haxorus with Protect", while the other one said "Haxorus, use Dragon Dance", and Rampardos generated a Shield in front of Haxorus, who danced and was covered in Draconic Energy, raising its Speed and Attack power.

As soon as Rampardos dropped its Protect, Haxorus raced in, it's hand covered in Draconic energy, a Dragon Claw attack, which slashes Silvally before it has the chance to respond, doing almost half Silvally's health in damage.

"Tsareena, High Jump Kick!" Elio said, and Tsareena's Knee glowed Orange as it jumped up and smashed her knee into Haxorus' neck, dealing almost three-quarters of its health in damage. Haxorus managed to pull away as Rampardos roared and sent a whole bunch of rocks crashing down at everyone else, a Rock Slide, which neither Silvally nor Tsareena avoided, dealing just over a quarter of their health in damage to both Silvally and Tsareena.

"Silvally, finish Haxorus with Return," Gladion said, and Silvally powerfully struck Haxorus, KO'ing it.

"Now then, Tsareena, finish Rampardos with Power Whip!" Elio said, and her leg glowed green and smashed into Rampardos with immense force, KO'ing Rampardos.

"How did you beat us so easily?" one of the mysterious people asked, to which Elio replied "I'm the Champion of the Alola region, and Gladion is another powerful trainer"

"Ugh. Right" the other mysterious person said. He then said, "But do know that the Aether Foundation is a villainous organisation, and the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption won't stand for this! We may have lost the battle, but we will win the war", and at this, they ran away along with the Villager.

"Are you all OK?" Steve asked, to which Gladion and Elio replied "We're fine" as they healed up their Pokémon. Steve, meanwhile, watched his Iron Golem slowly regenerate its health.

"So, where do we go to get to wherever we need to go?" Steve asked, to which Elio replied "We have to head for the Marina in Hau'oli City and take the ferry to the Aether Paradise"

"Problem. The Ferry Terminal has been taken out of action, I had to steal a boat and dock it at the Melemele sea, that's the only reason I'm here at all" Gladion replied. Elio nodded, then said "Then let's go" and the three of them race off towards Melemele sea.

As soon as they arrive at the Melemele Sea, however, they find their path blocked by two Aether Foundation Members. However, they seem to be in the middle of a battle, and their opponents were revealed to be Professor Kukui and Hau.

"OK, looks like ICAVAC have the Aether Foundation people under their control too," Gladion said.

At this moment, however, with Rhyperior out of the battle, Sylveon was being ganged upon, and in the combination of a Decidueye's Glowing Green Wing, a Leaf Blade attack, and Incineroar was cloaked in Flames as it charged into Sylveon, a Flare Blitz attack. The combination of these two attacks KO'ed Sylveon, and defeated both Aether Foundation members. To the surprise of everyone, the two Aether Foundation people stood up and said "Thanks for freeing us from the mind control", to which the second member added "It seems that the group in strange Blue-and-White suits had us under control"

"So, do you know the name of the group that brainwashed us?" the first Aether Foundation member asked, to which Elio replied "The International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption or ICAVAC for short"

"Thanks for that Elio. But with the rest of the Aether Foundation under their Mind Control, along with people from Steve's realm, seven of us with 26 Pokémon will struggle against dozens of trainers and over a hundred Pokémon. The whole region is at risk too, I recommend we get as much help as we can" the second Aether Foundation member said.

"Alright, I'll call around, and get as much help as we possibly can," Elio said. He then got out a phone and started calling.

As it turned out, there was quite a response. Within half an hour, all of the Trial Captains, the Elite 4, a couple of trainers who had challenged Elio to a battle during his Title Defence, and several trainers from the Battle Tree had arrived to join the battle. However, that wasn't all. A tall, slender, female figure in dark purple clothes had also arrived.

"Who are you?" Elio asked, to which she replied "My name is Shadora, the Ghost-type member of Team Future"

"Nice to meet you Shadora, I'm Elio. We're about to head for the Aether Foundation to free it from ICAVAC" Elio replied. Shadora then shook her head and said "You can't go charging in head-first. You have to go in with a strategy, you need my help, as I have scouted out the positions of the enemy and the building, or else you'll be destroyed"

"Alright, how do we do this?" Elio asked, to which Shadora replied "There is one other way to get into the mansion. Only I know where it is, and I can guide you to it. We should focus most of the gathered forces on keeping the Aether Foundation Employees and ICAVAC busy. Any rogue Villagers can be taken care of by Steve, right?" Shadora asked, to which Steve replied "That sounds like a good idea, my Iron Golem is even stronger than average" Steve replied. Another ship, much larger than Gladion's ship, then appeared. She then turned to face Gladion and said "I'll send the main bulk of the forces on this ship. You send the small one with Elio, yourself, Hau, Professor Kukui and myself to the secret entrance, I'll guide you there"

"Alright," Gladion said. The rest of the force headed onto the main ship, which, by itself, and starts turning back towards the Aether Foundation. Meanwhile, Gladion, Elio, Hau, Professor Kukui and Shadora take Gladion's ship towards the secret entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Aether Foundation, several Aether Foundation employees are waiting at the entrance. They knew that Gladion had stolen one of their boats, and they're waiting for him to return.

"Gladion must pay for thieving the boat," one of the Aether Foundation employees said. A second one added "We'll combine our force and destroy him for his crime"

"Alright," a third Aether Foundation Employee replied.

When the large boat arrived, the major clash began. The objective was clear, keep the Aether Foundation Employees and ICAVAC busy. And it was here that it was revealed just how many trainers and Pokémon there were to face.

This, however, was OK. Soon, the Alola Trainer Force was in the main building of the Aether Foundation.

(A/N: If you want me to cover the battles between ICAVAC/Aether Foundation and the Alola Force, let me know).

Meanwhile, Gladion was racing the boat up to Lusamine's Mansion, guided to the Special Entrance by Shadora.

"Over here, the special entrance is in there," Shadora said, pointing to a narrow entrance, to which Gladion nodded and guided the boat to the harbour.

When they arrived, they found Guzma waiting for them.

"Guzma, why are you here?" Elio asked as they disembarked, to which Guzma replied "I've still got something I can't let go, things ain't nobody gonna mess with! And guess what? One of those things I can let slide has been messed with!"

"Alright. Good, we could do with some backup" Elio said. Gladion nodded, then turned to Shadora and said "Well, lead the way"

"Alright. By the way, I'm Shadora, a General of Team Future, helping the people here sneak into Lusamine's Mansion while the rest of the strong trainers in Alola are helping hold back the Aether Foundation and this new group calling themselves ICAVAC, to allow us to sneak in" Shadora said, and Guzma replied "I thought I saw you around. I'm Guzma, former leader of the now-disbanded Team Skull"

"Nice to meet you Guzma. Now let's get going!" Shadora said. The seven of them headed up the secret pathway.

As it turned out, the Secret Pathway wasn't quite as secret as they thought it was.

After going up three floors, they discover their path blocked by an ICAVAC member.

"You can only battle me if you have an Incineroar on your team. While you can go past me, two other members are waiting for you, and the door to the Mansion through this entrance is locked until you defeat all three of us" the ICAVAC member said.

"Dangit, that's going to slow us down a lot," Shadora said.

"I'm Hau, and I have an Inceineroar. It'll be me you'll battle" Hau said, taking steps forward.

"Alright," ICAVAC said, and he threw a card down between them.

"What the?" Hau asked, to which Shadora replied "Hau, be careful, we're in a Life Score battle. This battle style is dangerous, and you can be badly hurt, or worse if you lose"

"Alright, I'll be careful, don't worry," Hau said, though he was now concerned. Shadora then turned to face the others and said "Let Hau distract this one, we had better get upstairs. The sooner we get to that portal, the better". Everyone nods and heads around towards the stairs to the next floor as both trainer's Incineroar's clashed.

On the fourth floor, they find another ICAVAC member waiting for them, this time showing off a Primarina.

"Same as before. You'll have to defeat me to get one of the three cards to access the mansion, and you can only battle me if you have a Primarina on your team" the ICAVAC member said. Elio nodded, then said "You lot go on, I'll handle this guy. I have a Primarina of my own after all" and he took out a Poké Ball, and threw it. A Primarina also materialised out of it.

"Alright, good luck Elio," Gladion said. Shadora then added "This one's a Life Score battle as well, so be careful"

"I will" Elio replied as the remainder skirted the battlefield and went up to the fifth floor.

Sure enough, on the fifth floor, a third ICAVAC trainer was there, and, just with the others, he had Decidueye.

"You've heard this speech twice before but, I'll basically repeat it. The door to the mansion is on the floor above. It's locked. You have to defeat me and my comrades and obtain our Starter Cards, to open the door. As with the other two, you can only challenge me if you have a Decidueye on your team. And, judging by the other two, one of you has a Decidueye on your team"

"That would be me," Professor Kukui said, and he called in his Decidueye.

"We'll be waiting next to the door Professor. Good Luck and be careful" Shadora said. Professor Kukui nodded, and, as the remainder of the force ascended the stairs to the sixth floor, the Decidueye from both trainers clashed.

Sure enough, when they arrive on the sixth floor, there was a large door blocking their path.

"Alright, as we suspected, our path ahead is blocked, and there are three cards, hopefully, Hau, Elio and Professor Kukui will win their battles, and obtain the necessary cards," Shadora said, to which Gladion replied "Alright, I can't wait to smack some ICAVAC skulls"

Meanwhile, at the ICAVAC VS Hau battle.

Hau had the upper hand over the ICAVAC member, up 4-2. His Incineroar had defeated the ICAVAC member's Incineroar.

"So, it seems that Weather does damage a trainer's Life Score at the end of every turn, and not just their Pokémon," Hau said as he was buffeted by the Hail for another turn, though there was only one turn of Hail left.

At about the same time, the second ICAVAC member was being flattened by Champion Elio. Currently, he was winning 5-1. The current final battle is between Tsareena and Eelektross.

"Tsareena, use Power Whip," Elio said, and Tsareena's Leg glowed Green, and it was swung with full force at Eelektross.

"Eelektross, brace yourself with Coil, the strike with Crunch," the ICAVAC member said. Tsareena's Power Whip leg smashed into Eelektross and did the majority of its health in damage, despite the Coil boost. Eelektross's fang the glowed with negative energy, and it crunched on Tsareena's leg, doing a decent amount of damage and briefly causing Tsareena to lose her balance and fall over.

"Rapid Spin yourself free," Elio said. Tsareena spun around rapidly and quickly threw Eelektross off.

"Now end this, Power Whip" Elio said, while the ICAVAC member said "Now Eelektross, strike again with Crunch" and Tsareena's Leg glowed green once again, and it smashed into Eelektross, and Eelektross managed to latch onto Tsareena's leg, though the hit from the Power Whip was enough to KO Eelektross.

"Ugh, I lost. But somehow, I held onto a small amount of my Life Score" the ICAVAC member said. He was badly injured by the damage from the battle, while Elio only had a handful of scratches on him.

"Well done Tsareena," Elio said as he withdrew Tsareena.

"Here's my Water Card, one of the cards to allow you to open the door," the ICAVAC member said, giving him the card. Elio nodded, took the card, then said "Now you get medical attention"

"I will," the ICAVAC member said, and Elio headed upstairs.

The third ICAVAC member wasn't having a better time against Professor Kukui. the Professor was up 4-1, and it was Alolan Ninetales VS Dusknoir.

"Alolan Ninetales, use Moonblast" Professor Kukui said, and Alolan Ninetales converted light from the moon into a Pink ball of energy. Then, a pink beam of energy was shot from the orb towards Dusknoir. It hit and did a considerable amount of damage.

"Burn! Dusknoir use Will-O-Wisp" the ICAVAC member said. Dusknoir quickly recovered and fired balls of fire at Alolan Ninetales.

"Deflect it, Substitute" Professor Kukui said, and a Doll-like figure was placed in front of her, stopping the Burn.

"Grr. Break the Substitute Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch" the ICAVAC member said. Dusknoir's fist was cloaked in Spectral energy and was fired at Alolan Ninetales, the Substitute barely held on.

"Nice. Now then, another Moonblast" Professor Kukui said. Once again, Alolan Ninetales converted light from the moon into a Pink ball of energy. Then, a pink beam of energy was shot from the orb towards Dusknoir. It hit and did a considerable amount of damage.

"Dusknoir, bust that Substitute with Shadow Punch," the ICAVAC member said. Once again, Dusknoir's fist was cloaked in Spectral energy and was fired at Alolan Ninetales. This time, the Substitute was broken.

"Another Substitute" Professor Kukui said, and Alolan Ninetales placed a doll-like figure in front of it, and this meant that ICAVAC member's command "Dusknoir, use Pain Split" was blocked.

"Now strike with Moonblast," Professor Kukui said, and Alolan Ninetales converted light from the moon into a Pink ball of energy. Then, a pink beam of energy was shot from the orb towards Dusknoir. It hit, and Dusknoir only just withstood the blast.

"Shadow Punch," ICAVAC member said, and Dusknoir's fist was cloaked in Spectral energy and fired at Alolan Ninetales, the Substitute just held.

"End this, Alolan Ninetales, use Moonblast," Professor Kukui said, and Alolan Ninetales converted light from the moon into a Pink ball of energy. Then, a pink beam of energy was shot from the orb towards Dusknoir. It hit, and Dusknoir went down this time, and the ICAVAC member collapsed.

"Take it," he said, showing off the Grass Card, which Professor Kukui took.

Finally, after a closer battle, Hau won 2-0 and obtained the Fire Card. Soon, the three of them arrive at the sixth floor, scratched but not badly hurt. Well, except for Hau, who did seem to be banged up quite badly.

"Are you OK Hau?" Elio asked, to which Hau replied "Sort, but OK. I have some news about the other dimension that I want to share with anyone who's going in"

"OK, let's hear it," Elio said. Hau nodded, then said "Well, it turns out that, in the other realm, the Life Score function is constant. And if your Life Score hits zero, you die, and so do all of your Pokémon without a Totem of Undying"

"Alright, thanks for telling us," Gladion said. Then, each of Elio, Hau and Professor Kukui insert their hard-won cards into the card slots, and the door opened to admit them.

"Let's go," Elio said, and the group headed into the Mansion.

At about the same time, Although the fight continues between the Aolan Forces, ICAVAC, Mind-Controlled Villagers, and the Aether Foundation Employees, Steve has managed to get his way to the entrance of Lusamine's Mansion, where he finds another Iron Golem blocking his path.

"Right. Let's go with Steve's Iron Golem!" Steve said, calling his Iron Golem to his side. The two Iron Golem's roared at each other, and charged in, slamming their arms into each other, and sending them repeatedly flying. As it turns out, both the Iron Golem he's fighting, and his Iron Golem was somewhat similar, although the combined healing from Regeneration and the reduction of damage taken from attacks meant that the Iron Golem Steve used won out over the other Iron Golem.

The victory allowed Steve to proceed into the castle and as a result, he met up with Elio and the others.

"Hey Steve. Now we have to storm the mansion and find a way to get to the top" Elio said. Steve nodded, then said "I think I know how to help you with that. Follow me" and with that, the group headed for what seemed like a locked door, but when Steve placed a card into it, it opened and revealed a healing room.

"OK, we'll rest up here for a bit, get your strength back. Then we'll reclaim the mansion" Steve said, and everybody nodded in agreement and were guided by the nurses to healing chambers to rest and recover, for both them and their Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, everyone was healed and ready to go. At this point, Colress appeared.

"Colress, what are you doing here?" Elio asked, to which Colress replied: "I will be using the Colress Machine 1102 to adjust the dimensional "channel", if you will, of the Villager and send them back to their original world. But turning Aether Paradise back to its original form, I can sense that without Lillie, even I won't be able to do that. I don't know why though"

"Probably because she's a target of ICAVAC" Elio replied, to which Gladion added "Almost certainly. So if Lillie's in this realm, that'd be great"

"But I have a bad feeling she's been taken into the other realm. So we're going to have to go into the other realm to rescue her" Elio said, to which Gladion nodded.

"So, we've got to open the portal, and to do that we basically have to redo the whole thing with Team Rainbow Rocket," Guzma said, to which Steve replied "If any of you encounter a Villager, call me and I'll battle it"

"Right" Elio replied. The group then headed out to the front section, and they find that the four doors are already open.

"Well, this is interesting," Gladion said. Elio then added "We'll take one of the wings of the castle each. Guzma, you take a third, and Gladion, you take a fourth. Hau, you're still hurt, so you'll have to stay in the healing chamber, keep guard"

"Alright" Hau replied, wincing as he headed back inside. Steve then turned to the others, took out four crystal-like objects, and gave one to each of Elio, Gladion, Professor Kukui and Guzma.

"What's this?" Guzma asked, to which Steve replied "This will detect whenever you have a Villager in the room you're in. I can then teleport to you, and challenge the Villager in your place"

"Alright. Now let's get going. The sooner we get to that portal, the sooner we can rescue my sister" Gladion said. The others nodded and split up into each wing of the mansion.

Following Gladion, who went through the Southeast Wing.

Gladion arrived in the first room and defeated the ICAVAC member's Altaria with his Porygon-Z. He moved into the second room and found a Villager and an ICAVAC member waiting for him.

"Right," Gladion said, and he activated his Crystal, calling Steve to take on the Villager. While the IACAC member's Bibarel was defeated by Gladion's Silvally-Grass.

At the same time, Steve defeated the Villager's Stray using his Super Iron Golem. Defeated, the Villager was pulled out and left something behind. Picking it up, he discovered its a key. He returned, and found Gladion in the 3rd room, having defeated two ICAVAC members Simipour and Dugtrio with his Silvally and Porygon-Z.

"Hey Gladion, I found something. It's a key" Steve said. Gladion took the key, then said "I guess I'll pocket it for now, see what it's going to be used for"

"Alright," Steve replied. Gladion then said "Steve, the top teleporter from lines one and two, and the bottom teleporter three go-to side rooms that have a Villager in it. Could you please take care of them?"

"Sure" Steve replied and headed on the teleporters. By the time he had cleared out the Villager's, Gladion was already preparing to face one of the ICAVAC Commanders. However, Steve was called to the other side of the Castle.

This battle didn't turn out to be a normal battle. The ICAVAC Commander had only one Pokémon, a Meowstic, but, as it turned out, Gladion wasn't fighting the Meowstic. Instead, the Meowstic called in backup wild Pokémon to fight Gladion. In addition, it turned out that Meowstic was a supporter, using Status moves to support the Wild Pokémon she had called. Initially, the fight was annoying, as the awkward damage amounts meant that Gladion wasn't reducing Meowstic's over six hundred hit points each time he knocked out a Wild Pokémon.

This fight, however, did, for a bit, get easier when Gladion called in his Zoroark, which meant that, because Meowstic was using Prankster to support the Wild Pokémon, it couldn't support the Wild Pokémon. And this meant that, until it was KO'ed, Meowstic had lost over half of its remaining Hit Points.

As it also turned out, however, for whatever reason, Gladion couldn't attack the Meowstic itself. He had to lower the Hit Points of Meowstic by KO'ing Wild Pokémon. Eventually, however, Gladion was able to KO enough Wild Pokémon to KO the Meowstic and win the battle.

"Well done, you defeated me. Now you can press the switch behind the painting, and not only activate the teleporter, but also deactivate one of the four switches to the top floor" the IACAVC Commander said. He then departed.

Gladion pressed the switch behind the painting, then teleported back to the entrance, while Steve defeated the final Villager and his Witch.

Meanwhile with Steve

As it turned out, there was only one more Villager that Steve needed to defeat and banish back to the Minecraft Realm. It was a little more difficult to defeat With this one, however, the Villager did reveal that ICAVAC was responsible for stealing his tech and that the Villagers had been Hypnotised, and thanked him for liberating him. Steve then returned to the main foyer and waited for everyone to return.

Meanwhile with Elio

Elio entered the South-West wing of the Mansion, and when he entered the first room, he took on, and easily defeated, the ICAVAC member's Masquerain with his Salazzle. He then headed into the second room, where he finds his first puzzle.

He attempted to solve the puzzle, half-way through the ICAVAC member attacked him to stop him. He avoided the attack, and his Primarina defeated the ICAVAC member's Sharpedo. Once he had knocked down the ICAVC member, he easily solved the first puzzle and headed onto the next room.

Once again, he saw that there was an ICAVAC member waiting for him. Elio knew exactly what to do, and defeated the ICAVAC's Hippowdon with his Primarina, then started the puzzle. The ICAVAC member tried to distract him by loudly shouting at him and making a weird dance, but Elio ignored it, his goal of rescuing Lillie keeping him focused on making it to the next room and solved the puzzle easily.

At the fourth room, a Villager spots him and runs away. He calls Steve in and points to the teleporter where a Villager had gone through. Steve nodded, then charged after the Villager. Meanwhile, Elio headed to the next room, where he defeated the ICAVAC members and their Mismagius and Druddigon, which he defeated with his Lickilicky and Primarina, the former, to the surprise of the ICAVAC members, was a Special attacker.

Elio then entered the main room and found himself also facing a Meowstic. And, just like Gladion, he had to battle Wild Pokémon controlled by the Meowstic, while the Meowstic stayed back and supported the Wild Pokémon, and Elio was surprised to discover that he couldn't attack Meowstic directly.

Unlike Gladion, Elio didn't have Dark-type Pokémon, so Prankster was always used. However, the power difference meant that Elio was able to inflict some decent damage to Meowstic every time he KO'ed one of Meowstic's Wild Pokémon and won more quickly.

"Well done, you defeated me. Now, press the switch behind the painting, and you can deactivate another one of the switches to the top floor" the ICAVAC member said before he departed. Elio walked up to the painting, presses the switch behind the painting, which deactivated the 2nd switch and allowed Elio to return to the main entrance through the now open teleporter.

With Guzma

Guzma finds his first ICAVAC member waiting for him in the first room of the Northeast wing.

"Alright, time to beat you down, and down, and never let up," Guzma said. Soon, his Pinsir had defeated the ICAVAC member's Walrein. Guzma then proceeded into the next room.

It is here that he discovers that there are statues that he'd have to get past. He looks around and spies his path. He then looks at the statues and knows which statues he must move. He walked up to both statues that are stopping him proceeding and pressed a button on the back so the statue would spin, allowing him to move on. But not before having to use his Vikavolt to defeat the ICAVAC member's Avalugg.

"Now then, next" Guzma said, and he headed for the next room.

Here, Guzma found that there were four statues in the room and that two of them had their eyes crossing his path. He moved to one, and moved it, but found himself jumped by an ICAVAC member and his Swoobat, which was swiftly put down by Guzma's Scizor.

"Alright, now to turn the other statue, and the other ones that now block my path," Guzma said. He had to move all the statues at least once but was able to open a path to the next room.

When he arrived, he found his path blocked by two ICAVAC members. The two members had a Lanturn and a Flareon, respectively. After using his Pinsir and Masquerain to defeat them, Guzma entered the main field.

Once in that room, Guzma was also engaged with a Pokémon. This time, however, it was a Xatu. Guzma didn't need to do too much, he had about as much difficulty as Gladion had but eventually managed to defeat enough of Xatu's Wild Pokémon to reduce Xatu's HP to zero.

"Well done, you defeated me. Now, press the switch behind the painting, and you can deactivate another one of the switches to the top floor" the ICAVAC member said before he departed. Guzma walked up to the painting and pressed the switch which both deactivated the third switch, but also allowed Guzma to return to the central room.

With Professor Kukui

Professor Kukui headed for the first room, and encountered an ICAVAC member, who's Crobat was defeated by Professor Kukui's Lycanroc. Once he had defeated the ICACAC Member, he headed towards the second room.

Unlike the others, Professor Kukui found himself having to spin around on spin tiles, which made Professor Kukui a bit dizzy. But after a few attempts, he managed to get around the tiles and reach the end.

Just as Professor Kukui finished spinning around to the next portal, he must battle another ICAVAC member. Professor Kukui's Braviary defeated the ICAVAC member's Vileplume soon, and he was able to head on

When he got to the third room, Professor Kukui managed to get to the other side of the room. He briefly looked around to find the last time that'll allow him to use the portal to the fourth room. Soon, he finds it, but just as he does, he's ambushed by an ICAVAC member, and his Gardevoir is defeated by Professor Kukui's Magnezone. It turned out, there was one final ICAVAC member to defeat in the room, and that member of ICAVAC had a Gigalith. And this time Professor Kukui had to use Magnezone and Decidueye to win.

There was just one more room to pass to get closer to his final goal. This one he figured out quickly, and this time there wasn't an ICAVAC member waiting for him.

Instead, the final room before the Commander room had two ICAVAC members waiting for him. The two ICAVAC members' Cacturne and Liepard were defeated by Professor Kukui's Snorlax and Alolan Ninetales. Professor Kukui then travels into the last room.

Finally, when Professor Kukui faced off against the ICAVAC commander, he went up against a Togetic and the Wild Pokémon that the Togetic summoned. And there, showing his experience, Professor Kukui actually defeated the Togetic by defeating enough Wild Pokémon in the shortest time.

"Well done, you defeated me. Now, press the switch behind the painting, and you can deactivate another one of the switches to the top floor" the ICAVAC member said before he departed. Professor Kukui headed up to the painting and pressed the switch. He, in fact, was the first person to defeat the section they had been assigned to. He then returned to the central room using the teleporter.

When the four of them reunited, they headed back to the healing room, and restored the strength of their Pokémon. Then, one by one, the group of Elio, Guzma, Gladion and Professor Kukui head out of the now open portal to the top floor.

And when they got to the top floor, oh boy were they in for a shock.

"Luasmine, oh no, what have they done to you?" Gladion said as he ran up to check on her. Elio, however, was horrified to discover that Faba had joined forces with a member of the Aether Foundation.

"Faba!" Elio snapped. Faba said "You will never get to the Minecraft realm. I'll use the combined power of the strongest member of the Aether Foundation, and myself, to crush you guys to bits"

"Not if we destroy you first" Elio said, and he and Gladion teamed up, ready to battle Faba and the strongest member of the Aether Foundation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Faba. Why am I not surprised?" Gladion asked, to which Faba replied "I strongly suggest you abandon your efforts to thwart ICAVAC. The portal technology we have obtained will allow us to grow beyond our wildest dreams" Faba replied.

"So, just like you joined Team Rocket, you've now joined ICAVAC. You scumbag, is there no low to which would stoop?" Gladion asked, to which Faba replied "How very astute Mr Gladion. Once the portal was open, I helped the takeover. Along with, young Harvey here"

"Sorry about this, but I must obey Faba," Harvey said.

"So, where's Lillie and Lusamine?" Elio asked, to which Faba replied "You defeat me, you'll free Lusamine. However, you'll have to pass through the portal to even start rescuing Lillie.

"I knew it, I knew they'd taken Lillie into the Minecraft realm" Elio replied. Harvey and Faba got into a battle pose, and so did Elio and Gladion.

"Then I, the Aether Foundation's last line of defence, shall show you, little children, the harshness of the real world," Faba said, and the battle began.

"Let's go, Crobat," Gladion said, and he called in Crobat. At the same time, Harvey said "Braviary, crush them!" and Braviary materialised. At the same time, Faba said "I can take advantage of that. Claydol, go" and Claydol materialised, to which Elio replied "Only through me. Mudsdale, take them down!" and a Mudsdale materialised. Crobat then shot into the sky, taunting Braviary into chasing it, which Braviary obliged.

Gladion's Crobat engaged Harvey's Braviary.

"Crobat, use Acrobatics," Gladion said, while Harvey said "Braviary use Brave Bird", and upon contact, Crobat's Acrobatics was defeated by Braviary's Brave Bird. Crobat took exactly half its health in damage, while Braviary took decent recoil.

"Now Braviary, end Crobat with Rock Slide," Harvey said. Braviary caused chunks of the roof to crash down at Crobat, but Gladion was ready.

"Crobat, dodge it and use Acrobatics again," Gladion said, and, after narrowly dodging the Rock Slide, Crobat crashed into Braviary and did just over half in damage.

"Braviary, Crush him!" Harvey said, and Braviary grabbed Crobat with a Crush Claw attack and, for a moment, it seemed that Crobat had fainted. But it was a ruse because as soon as Braviary let Crobat go, Crobat's wings glowed Purple, and it inflicted a double toxic

slash on Braviary, a Cross Poison, KO'ing Braviary.

"Oh no, Braviary, return," Harvey said. Gladion replied, "How did you not see that coming?"

"I'll still help to crush you and Elio," Harvey said.

Meanwhile, Faba's Claydol was facing down Elio's Mudsdale.

"Claydol, use Grass Knot," Faba said. Claydol generated a bunch of green grass knots that

damaged Mudsdale, though not tripping it.

"Shake them off Mudsdale, use Heavy Slam!" Elio said. Mudsdale's body went metal, it destroyed the grass knots and charged into Claydol, dealing exactly half damage.

"Get him off Claydol, Extrasensory" Faba said, and Claydol's eyes glowed brightly, before a burst of Psychic energy crashed into Mudsdale, pushing it off and doing minor damage.

"That Grass Knot and Extrasensory should have done a lot more damage," Faba said, to which Elio replied "My Mudsdale is wearing an Assault Vest, reducing Special damage"

"Right," Faba said, to which Elio added "Now then, Mudsdale, use Heavy Slam" and once again, Mudsdale turned metal, and charged at Claydol.

"Claydol, use Extrasensory" Faba said, and once again, Claydol's eyes glowed, and another burst of Psychic energy into Mudsdale, doing minor damage, but not stopping Mudsdale from KO'ing Claydol with Heavy Slam.

"No! Claydol, return" Faba said, surprised.

Harvey immediately called in his Metagross and commanded Metagross to KO Gladion's Crobat with a Bullet Punch.

"Damn. Crobat, return!" Gladion said as he withdrew his fainted Crobat.

"Metagross, return," Harvey said, and Metagross was returned for his Tentacruel, while Elio swapped to Primarina, Faba sent in Tentacruel, and Gladion sent in Blastoise.

"Alright Primarina, since you've got a Choice Scarf, strike first on Bruxish with Moonblast," Elio said. Primarina absorbed Fairy Energy into an orb, then shot it at Bruxish, dealing heavy damage. However, just as the Moonblast hit, Harvey said "Tentacruel, use Sludge Wave", and Tentacruel fired off a toxic wave of Sludge at both Primarina and Blastoise, dealing moderate damage to both.

"Bruxish, rush in and end that Primarina with Psychic Fangs," Faba said, thinking he was seizing an opportunity. However, Gladion was ready, and he said "Blastoise, block it then use Outrage", and as Bruxish cloaked its fangs in Psychic Energy, it was able to bite Blastoise with it, dealing significant damage. But it allowed Blastoise to cloak itself in Draconic energy and pummelled Bruxish, an Outrage. The Pummelling was easily enough to KO Bruxish.

"Bruxish, get back," Faba said as he withdrew Bruxish.

"Primarina, another Moonblast" Elio said. Primarina once again charged Fairy energy and fired the energy at Tentacruel. However, Harvey was ready.

"Tentacruel, dodge it then use Sludge Wave", and sure enough, Tentacruel did exactly that and hit Primarina with it, dealing considerable damage to Primarina, while also doing minor damage to Blastoise. However, Blastoise's Outrage continues, and it KO'ed Tentacruel with it.

"ARGH! Get back Tentacruel!" Harvey said as he withdrew Tentacruel.

"Now go, Alakazam," Faba said, and Alakazam was called in, while Harvey said "Rhyperior, let's go" and Rhyperior materialised.

"Primarina, use Moonblast," Elio said, while Blastoise used his 3rd turn of Outrage. However, Faba said "Alakazam, protect yourself and Rhyperior" and Alakazam threw up a barrier, blocking both attacks. Then, Rhyperior called a storm of rocks down on Blastoise and Primarina, KO'ing both.

"Blastoise, get back," Gladion said, while Elio added "Primarina, return"

"Alright then. Mudsdale, I'm returning you to the battle" Elio said, returning Mudsdale to the battle. Gladion then added "Let's go Silvally"

"Now then, its time to unleash my most powerful move," Faba said, and he turned Psychic into the Z-Move Shattered Psyche, sending a devastating wave of Psychic energy, and aimed it at Mudsdale, intending to finish it off, but Gladion said "Silvally, intercept the attack" and Silvally took the hit instead of Mudsdale, dealing major damage to Silvally. However, the window was open.

"Mudsdale, use Earthquake," Elio said, and Mudsdale made the ground shake, dealing a small amount of damage to Silvally, but finished Alakazam in one hit, and did considerable damage to Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, finish Silvally with Hammer Arm," Harvey said. Rhyperior's hand was glowing in Fighting energy and went to smash it into Silvally, but Mudsdale took the strike instead.

"Go, now, end this" Elio said. Gladion nodded and said "Silvally, finish off Rhyperior with Multi-Attack" and Silvally's body was cloaked in Green, and it struck Rhyperior, KO'ing it.

"Alakazam, return," Faba said, returning Alakazan, while Harvey withdraws his Rhyperior.

"Great job Mudsdale," Elio said, while Gladion added "Nice one Silvally"

"Flareon, you're next," Harvey said, and a Flareon materialised, while Faba said "Now then, Alolan Raichu, let's go" and an Alolan Raichu also materialised.

"Now, Flareon, finish Silvally with Flame Charge," Harvey said, and Flareon cloaked itself in flames and charged at Silvally. At this, Elio said "I'm going to sacrifice Mudsdale

here, use that chance to deal as much damage to Flareon"

"Right," Gladion said. Mudsdale stood between Flareon and Silvally and was KO'ed by Flame Charge, also boosting Flareon's Speed.

"Now then Silvally, strike with Return," Gladion said, and Silvally struck Flareon, dealing significant damage. However, Faba was ready, and Silvally was KO'ed by Aloan Raichu's Psychic.

"Mudsdale, return," Elio said, while Gladion said "Silavally, return"

"They're kinda holding they're own against us. I'm guessing that's because you're holding Zoroark back?" Elio asked, to which Gladion replied "Yeah, but I'm going, to be honest, the way this battle has gone, I may not need Zoroark. Porygon-Z, let's go" and Porygon-Z materialised.

"I'll help. Lickilicky, let's go" Elio said, and Lickilicky materialised.

"Porygon-Z, use Tri Attack," Gladion said, and Porygon-Z's eyes glowed white, and it fired beams of energy, one Red, one Light Blue and one Yellow, at Flareon. To help hit Flareon, Elio said "Lickilicky, use Wring Out" and Lickilicky extended its tongue, wrapped Flareon up in it, then wrung it out, dealing significant damage to Flareon.

"Take this! Flareon, Inferno Overdrive" Harvey said, and suddenly, after the quick dance, Flareon was enveloped in fire, immediately Burning Lickilicky, and Flareon was not only able to deflect the Tri Attack, it also slammed into Porygon-Z with it, dealing significant damage. However, the Tri Attack wasn't in vain, as it was deflected straight into Alolan Raichu instead, dealing significant damage.

"Quick, Alolan Raichu, use Psychic" Faba said, and Raichu emitted a wave of Psychic energy at Porygon-Z, but Lickilicky blocked it, taking minor damage. Lickilicky then restored a little health with Leftovers, but then took little damage from Burn.

"We have a big chance, let's take it Elio," Gladion said. Elio nodded, then added "Flareon's not really much trouble now his Firium Z's been used up. Let's just take down Alolan Raichu"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Porygon-Z, use Dark Pulse!" Gladion said while Elio said "Lickilicky, use Shadow Ball" and while Porygon-Z fired a blast of Anti-Positive energy at Alolan Raichu, Lickilicky fired off a ball of Spectral Energy at Alolan Raichu. And while Alolan Raichu avoided the Dark Pulse, it was KO'ed by the Shadow Ball. Flareon cloaked itself in Fire again, and Flame Charged into Porygon-Z, dealing some damage.

"Alolan Raichu, get back," Faba said, withdrawing Alolan Raichu. He then said "Fine, Hypno, get in there" and Hypno materialised.

"Flareon, use Baton Pass," Harvey said. And Flareon passed on its 2 Speed boosts to the next Pokémon. What the Pokémon was revealed when Harvey said "Now go Ursaring" and Ursaring materialised.

Lickilicky restored a small amount of health with Leftovers, then took a small amount of damage from Burn.

"Alright, Lickilicky, return," Elio said, withdrawing Lickilicky. He then said "Now then, Skarmory, let's go" and Skarmory materialised.

'I have a plan to inflict major damage to that Ursaring. If he does what I suspect he's going to do" Elio said. Gladion nodded, then Harvey said "Ursaring, Protect Hypno and yourself" and Ursaring threw up a barrier.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that. Now, Skarmory, use Feint" Elio said. Skarmory's Beak glowed white, and it bashed it into the shield, shattering it.

"Gladion, NOW!" Elio said. Gladion nodded, then said "Porygon-Z, use Tri Attack" and Porygon-Z generated a separate Red, Light-Blue Yellow stream of energy that it fired at Ursaring, dealing heavy damage.

"Hypno, finish that Porygon-Z with Psychic" Faba said, and his Hypno fired off a pulse of Psychic energy as soon as Ursaring's Protect was destroyed, and Porygon-Z was KO'ed.

"Damn. Porygon-Z, return" Gladion said as he withdrew Porygon-Z, then said "Now, Lucario, get into battle" and a Lucario materialised. Ursaring was then Badly Poisoned by its Toxic Orb, which only served to make it faster still thanks to its Quick Feet ability.

"Let me handle the Ursaring, but my Lucario is a bit vulnerable to that Hypno," Gladion said, to which Elio replied "I'll have Skarmory take whatever Hypno throws at Lucario"

"Alright. Lucario, use Vacuum Wave" Gladion said. At the same time, Harvey said "Smash that Lucario to bits Ursaring, use Close Combat", but Ursaring got no more than a step or two before an Orange cyclone of Fighting energy hit, and KO'ed it.

"NO! My grand plan! Damn! Ursaring, return!" Harvey said and Ursaring was withdrawn. At the same time, Faba said "Hypno, Focus Blast that Lucario" and Hypno generated a large ball of Fighting energy which it fired at Lucario. Seeing this, Elio said "Skarmory, intercept the attack" and Skarmory took the blast for Lucario, doing moderate damage.

"Now then, Metagross, let's go," Harvey said, and Metagross materialised. Elio then said "Now, Skarmory, return" and Skarmory was withdrawn. He then said "Now, Tsareena, let's go" and Tsareena materialised.

"Metagross, use Zen Headbutt" Harvey said, and Gladion replied "Lucario, stop it with Aura Sphere", and Metagross concentrated Psychic energy to its face, and charged at Lucario, but was stopped by Lucario generating an Blue sphere of Aura energy to fire, though Metagross took no damage from the Aura Sphere. However, this was a diversion, ad Elio said "Tsareena, use Power Whip" and though Faba had said "Hypno, use Focus Blast", Lucario reacted quickly enough to avoid the blast of orange energy. When Tsareena's Glowing, Green leg smashed into Hypno with full force, Hypno was KO'ed.

"No, Hypno, return!" Faba said as Hypno was withdrawn.

"Dang it, I'm down to my last Pokémon. Oh well, Slowbro can still take care of you" Faba said, and Slowbro was called in.

Lucario and Metagross were still clashing.

"Lucario, keep up the Aura Spheres," Gladion said, while Harvey said, "Metagross, use Zen Headbutt".

Lucario's Aura Spheres were being absorbed by Zen Headbutt but stopping Metagross briefly. The damage Metagross took, however, was minimal.

"Vacuum Wave, then Aura Sphere," Gladion said, and Lucario generated an Orange cyclone of Fighting energy to force Metagross to use Zen Headbutt to stop it, which allowed Lucario to strike with Aura Sphere, dealing considerable damage, though Metagross' Psychic-cloaked head smacked Lucario, dealing considerable damage too.

"Tsareena, use Power Whip," Elio said. Tsareena's leg glowed green, and it swung at Slowbro.

"Slowbro, stop her with Ice Beam," Faba said, and Slowbro fired off a beam of ice, which hit Tsareena and did significant damage, and stopped the Power Whip.

"Fire off another one" Faba said. However, Elio was ready.

"Tsareena, dodge then Power Whip," Elio said, and sure enough, Tsareena avoided it and KO'ed Slowbro with its Green, Glowing Leg.

"NO! I LOST! HOW?" Faba said as he withdrew Slowbro, defeated. At the same time, the other battle had concluded.

After a critical Aura Sphere, Gladion said "Now then Lucario, finish this with Vacuum Wave" and Metagross was KO'ed by a cyclone of Orange energy.

"I have one Pokemon left. Flareon" Harvey said as he withdrew Metagross and sent Flareon back in.

"You want to do the honours Gladion?" Elio asked, to which Gladion replied "Sure. Lucario, Aura Sphere"

"Flareon, Quick Attack" Harvey said, and Flareon dashed forward and did a small amount of damage to Lucario. However, it didn't matter, and the Aura Sphere finished off Flareon.

"I lost too, no!" Harvey said as he withdrew Flareon. Gladion withdrew Lucario, and Elio withdrew Tsareena.

"Hmph! I'll have you know defeating me won't do you any good, anyway. As I said, you're going to have to go through the portal, and into the other world to remove it" Faba said. Colress then appeared behind Faba and placed handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest. This time, you won't get away" Colress said, frustrating Faba. The second set of handcuffs then arrested Harvey.

"You two are coming with me! As for you two, Elio and Gladion, heal up and be careful in the Minecraft Realm. OK?" Colress added. Elio and Gladion nodded, and Lusamine appeared from the bounds keeping her locked down.

"I can heal your Pokémon. It's the least I can do to help you" Lusamine said. Elio and Gladion nodded, and their Pokémon was healed.

"Please get our Lillie back," Lusamine said. At that moment, Steve walked up to them, and said "You'll need my help to navigate my realm"

"You're right. We're going to need you to back us up" Elio said. Lusamine then healed all of Elio's and Gladion's Pokémon, and Elio, Gladion and Steve looked up at the portal.

"We're coming to rescue you Lillie," Elio and Gladion said to themselves at the same time. Then, a white light appeared around them and teleported Elio, Gladion and Steve into the Minecraft realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, Elio, Gladion and Steve arrive in a large Minecraft Town.

"So, this is the Minecraft realm? Interesting" Elio said. Gladion added "Well, this is where we begin on our quest to rescue Lillie. Now, where to start?"

"Well, I guess we could start by asking the locals at the nearest village" Elio replied, turning to face Steve, who replied "The nearest Village is about two hundred meters in that direction, let's get moving, a day in this realm goes by seventy-two times faster than it does in your realm"

"Alright, now let's get going," Gladion said, and the three of them headed for the nearest Village in the indicated direction.

On the way, Gladion asked "Is there anything we need to know about the moves our Pokémon?" Elio asked, to which Steve replied "All Physical attacks will become Type Strike, with the name of the Type being the same as the type of move it replaces. The only exception is Earthquake. For all Special Attacks, its Type Blast, with the name of the Type being the same as the type of move it replaces"

"Alright" both Elio and Gladion said.

After quite a while of walking, they arrive at a sprawling Village.

"Welcome home, Elio and Gladion" Steve said as they approached, and Elio said "Home? Do you live here?"

"Yep, this is home for me" Steve replied. At the entrance, they're stopped by a couple of guards.

"Identify yourselves," one of the guards said, to which Elio replied "My name is Elio, I'm from the other realm that this realm is connected to"

"Gladion, also from the other realm" Gladion replied. The other guard asked, "Are you ICAVAC?"

"No, IAVAC attacked us and took my sister, and his girlfriend, Lillie, hostage in this realm" Gladion replied, and Elio acknowledged. The guards nodded, then said "We'll let you in. You will need to learn how Pokémon/Mob battles work in this realm", and at this, they opened the fence barrier, and the three of them entered.

When they enter, the guard said "Now, we'll send you to the arena. Once you've passed our challenge, you can ask any questions you have. Also, Steve has told us to train you in the type of battle that you'll be engaging in"

"Alright," both Elio and Gladion said. Soon, they arrived at the arena.

"Alright, now, due to the maximum Level 5 Defensive stat being 38, the percentage of damage reduction done by your Pokémon," the Villager said, and Elio and Gladion were still a bit puzzled.

"Maybe we should do a battle to show this off," the Villager said, to which Gladion replied "Sure, a demonstration might help"

"Alright. Let's battle" the Villager said, and he called in a Zombie with a full set of Iron Armor, including an Iron Sword.

"Alright Lucario, let's go," Gladion said, and Lucario materialised.

This was where the big difference between normal Pokémon battles in their realm, and battles in the Minecraft realms was revealed, Including damage multipliers, knockback, damage calculations and knockback.

Battle 1: Lucario VS Zombie

"Hold on, where are all of our moves?" Gladion asked, to which the Villager replied "All moves your Pokémon know have been grouped by type and category. So, Special attacks are type blasts, and Physical attacks are type strikes. We use typeless strikes, shots and whatever else,, even though our Mobs are typed"

"Right" Gladion replied, then he added, "Lucario, dodge the Zombie" as the Zombie charged at Lucario, and Lucario narrowly avoided it.

"Now then, Fighting Blast," Gladion said, and Lucario shot a blast of Orange energy at the Zombie, dealing significant damage. However, the knockback was almost nill, allowing the Zombie to strike Lucario with its Sword, dealing about a third of Lucario's health in damage.

"Now, strike with another Fighting Blast," Gladion said, and Lucario sent a wave of Orange energy at the Zombie, and did enough damage to KO the Zombie, and deal 6 damage to the Villager, reducing him to 14 hearts.

Battle 1 Result: Lucario wins.

"Whoa! Sorry about hurting you" Gladion said, to which the Villager just ate some food and restored the hearts lost, said "It's the cycle of life. We don't tend to fight much, as we only have one Mob to battle with each. Now then, we're going to do our next fight" and at this, a second Villager arrived and called in a Skeleton, also with Iron Armour and a Power 5 Bow.

"Let's battle," the Villager said, and Elio responded by calling in his Lickilicky. The Villager then added "The Skeleton is Ghost-type just so you know"

"Right" Elio replied.

Battle 2: Lickilicky VS Skeleton

The Skeleton shot an arrow at the Lickilicky, which hit and did moderate damage. At the same time, Elio had said "Lickilicky, use Ghost Blast" and as a result, the Arrow and Ghost Blast hit at the same time, dealing significant damage to the Skeleton.

"Fire another Arrow," the Villager said, and the Skeleton obliged. This time, however, Elio was ready, and said "Use your tongue to deflect it, then use Shadow Blast" and Lickilicky did just that, taking only minor damage in the process. On the other hand, the Shadow Blast had had KO'ed the Skeleton, and done 6 damage to the Villager, reducing him to 14 hearts.

"So, if the Skeleton here can do damage to our Pokémon, why did you, Steve, say that you stood no chance against our Pokémon in our realm?" Elio asked, puzzled. Steve replied "It's simple. The stats of my Iron Golem are low compared to your Pokémon at your level, so my Golem would have been KO'ed in one hit by even a weak attack"

"Oh," Elio said.

Over the next twenty minutes, Elio and Gladion managed to defeat their opponent's mobs, a Cave Spider, defeated twice, once by Gladion's Crobat and the other by Elio's Salazzle, and the other was a Zombie defeated by Elio's Primarina, and a Skeleton defeated by Gladion's Zoroark.

"Now, do you understand how this battle system works?" the Villager asked, to which Elio and Gladion both confirmed. The Villager then said "I do have one more thing to reveal to you before you go"

"And that is?" Gladion asked, to which the Villager replied "Your battles with Mobs outside of this Village will be spontaneous, so you'll have to be constantly on your guard"

"Alright" Elio replied. The Villager then threw a splash potion at the ground near Elio and Gladion and restored the HP of all of their Pokémon.

"So, what questions do you have for us?" the Villager asked, to which Elio asked, "Have you seen a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white-and-blue dress, white shoes and a red backpack being carried anywhere nearby?"

"I didn't see anyone with a red backpack, but otherwise, there were a few Villagers who did see a young lady matching that description being taken past the Village couple of days ago" the Villager replied.

"Then they do have Lillie," Gladion said, to which Elio nodded, and said, "Well, at least we know she's here now".

"Any more questions?" the Villager asked, to which Elio replied "Yes. Could you please take us to where the Villagers saw Lillie being taken?"

"Sure. We'll have to take you to those two specific Villagers first" the Villager replied. Elio, Gladion and Steve nodded, and the group headed out of the arena, and towards the southern part of the Village.

As they headed for the southern part, the Villager said "The two Villagers who saw what happened live near the river to the south of here, apparently, it was there that they saw her"

"Right," Elio and Gladion said together.

Soon, they arrive at the entrance to a larger house. The Villager knocked on the door, and, after a couple of minutes, two more Villagers appeared.

"Hello, we have a few people here who want to ask you a question," the Villager said, to which the first southern Villager replied "Sure, who are the people with you?"

"I'm Elio, and this is Gladion. We're from another realm, looking for someone else form our realm" Elio said, and Gladion nodded. The second southern Villager then said, "Would it be a girl?"

"Yes," both Elio and Gladion replied. Elio then added "According to the Villager here, you two sighted her a couple of hours ago, and we'd like to know where you sighted her"

"Alright then, follow us," the first southern Villager said, and he headed out, with Elio and Gladion close behind.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the bridge over the river. Here, the first southern Villager said "Was where we spotted her. She came from that way" and he pointed to the West-South-West. He then turned towards the South-East, and said "And they went that way"

"Is there anything that way that could help us find and rescue her?" Gladion asked, to which the second southern Villager replied "I heard that the group who captured her talking about an Abandoned Mineshaft. I reckon you'll find her somewhere in there, look for the parts of the mineshaft that seem to have been recently disturbed, that'll be your best path"

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind" Elio replied. Steve then grabbed a torch, and said "Look for these, they'll guide your way through the cave system and the Abandoned Mineshaft", to which Gladion replied "Alright, we'll keep an eye out for those too"

"So, does the river go past a particular cave that we have to go in, or does it empty into the entrance of the cave we should be looking for?" Gladion asked, to which the second southern Villager replied "The latter, so it'll be easier to find the one you're looking for"

"Alright" Gladion replied. He and Elio turned to face the southern villagers, and Elio said, "Thanks for the information, it'll come in very handy". Gladion then turned to the Villager and added "And thank you for preparing both of us for the fight ahead"

"No problem. Good luck and be careful" the Villager replied, while the two southern villagers added "No worries Elio and Gladion. We're just happy to help". Finally, Steve said "Good luck and be careful, I hope that your rescue mission is successful"

"Thanks, Steve," Elio and Gladion said, and they both worked their way down to the river line and headed in a south-east direction along the river.

It was a decent distance between the Village and the entrance to the cave, but Elio and Gladion found the entrance easily enough.

"Well, here we are. Lillie's somewhere in there, and we will rescue her" Elio said, and Gladion nodded, then said "We may also find out why she's been taken from our realm into this realm", and at this, Elio and Gladion enter.

Meanwhile, at the back of the Abandoned Mineshaft

Lillie awakens in a strange place, but the thing she knew was that she was not in the Pokémon world.

"What the? Where am I?" Lillie asked, to which a figure replied "You're my prisoner in the Minecraft realm"

"Who are you? And why have you taken me away from my home?" Lillie asked, to which the figure replied "I have you here because you have something I'm looking for"

"And what is that?" Lillie asked, to which the figure replied "The Moon Flute. I know that you have it, so hand it over"

"And if I don't?" Lillie asked, and at this, a Zombie Pigman walked up to the entrance of her jail cell and showed off a diamond sword, shocking Lillie.

"You wouldn't," Lillie said, horrified at the thought that this figure would kill her. The dark figure replied, "I would, though banishing you to the End as an offering to the Ender Dragon when I defeat your boyfriend and brother, who have decided to try and rescue you is much more satisfying". Lillie looked around, scared out of her wits, but finds that she doesn't have her bag with her.

"Where's my bag?" Lillie asked, to which the figure replied "A bag? My minions said you didn't have a bag on you when they captured you. So, I'm guessing you weren't wearing it when you were captured, and I'm also guessing that the flute I'm looking for is also in that bag"

"Yes," Lillie replied, feeling slightly braver. The dark figure nodded, then said "Well then. I won't kill you, but should your boyfriend and brother lose to me, all three of you will be offered up to the Ender Dragon"

"Oh, please get here soon Elio and Gladion," Lillie thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back in the Pokémon World.

The Alola Resistance has broken through the ICAVAC and Aether Foundation lines, though not without casualties. The doctors soon arrived at the entrance of the Aether Foundation and were administering first aid to everyone.

"Are you OK, Lusamine?" Hala asked, to which Lusamine replied "I'll be alright. I just hope that Gladion and Elio can rescue my beloved Lillie"

"So Lillie's in the Minecraft Realm," Kahili said, to which Lusamine nodded. Several Aether Foundation Employees walked up to Lusamine, and one of them said "We're sorry, they had us under control, there wasn't anything we could do"

"I understand," Lusamine said. A couple of officers then arrived and said "Where are the people that we're going to arrest?" to which Lusamine replied "In there, Faba and the employee", to which the officer nodded and headed in. Tem minutes later an arrested Faba and the Employee were dragged out, hands in cuffs.

"Alright. Now that means the Aether Foundation is saved" Lusamine said, and she agreed.

Back to the cave

"Do caves have stairs?" Elio asked, to which Steve, who had just arrived, replied "No. As you can see, this cave has been built up. This means that whoever's gone through this cave had the resources to set downstairs to make it easier to maneuver'

"Hey Steve, are you going to help out?" Gladion asked, to which Steve replied "Yes"

"Alright, let's get going," Elio said and the three of them enter the cave. Steve commented "I recommend that you bring your Pokémon out of their balls, at least one each"

"Alright. I'll call in Primarina" Elio said, and Primarina materialised. Gladion then added "And I'll call in Silvally" and Silvally materialised.

"Let's go," Elio said, and the three of them headed inside.

The first mob they ran into was an Iron-Armed Zombie.

"Primarina, use Fairy Blast," Elio said, and Primarina fired a Pink beam of energy at the Zombie, dealing significant damage to the Zombie.

"Silvally, use Grass Strike," Gladion said, and Silvally's Claw glowed Green, before it slashed the Zombie and defeated it, but not before the Zombie scored a hit on Silvally, doing minor damage.

"Alright, I'm switching for a Special attacker. So Silvally, return, and Lucario, let's go" Gladion said and Silvally was withdrawn, then Lucario materialised.

They had to run back to avoid a potentially lethal Creeper explosion, but couldn't get much further before they were attacked by an Enderman.

"Fairy Blast Primarina" Elio said, but Primarina's blast missed. Not only that, but Enderman got a hit on Primarina with Tentacle Slap, dealing considerable damage.

"Primarina, get back, and Tsareena, get in and use Grass Strike," Elio said just as Primarina got hit. Primarina was withdrawn, and Tsareena materialised. Just as Tsareena's leg starts glowing green, Gladion said "Lucario, use Steel Blast", but Lucario's blast of metal energy also missed thanks to Teleport. Tsareena's Green Leg connected with Enderman's Tentacle Slap attack, dealing considerable damage to Enderman, and allowing Gladion to command "Lucario, use Fighting Blast" and Lucario's blast of Orange energy at Enderman, which dealt moderate damage.

"Now Tsareena, finish this with Normal Strike," Elio said, and Tsareena finished Enderman with its white-tinged leg.

"Alright, that Enderman was annoying," Gladion said, to which Elio agreed. He withdrew Tsareena and replaced it with Salazzle.

Soon, they discover two switches and not much else.

"Looks like a puzzle," Gladion said, to which Elio nodded. Steve said "You'll have to solve the puzzle to progress"

"I'll see where the trail likely ends," Elio said, and he headed ahead, but soon found his path blocked by an Iron Door. He returned, then said "Just over there, an Iron Door blocks our path"

"I'll go looking for a lever. These items cannot be picked up by anyone outside the Minecraft Realm" Steve said, and he departed, leaving Elio and Gladion alone. An arrow then misses Elio's Salazzle by an inch. They turn around and find a Skeleton shooting at them.

"Dodge it Salazzle and use Fire Blast," Elio said, while Gladion added "Lucario, use Steel Blast" and Salazzle emitted a burst of fire at the Skeleton, setting it on fire and dealing significant damage. Then, Lucario's blast of metal energy KO'ed the Skeleton.

"Nice" Elio said.

After a few minutes, Steve returns and noticed that there are two trails.

"This tells me that one trail leads to a trap, while the other opens the door," Steve said. Elio then said "I have a feeling that we should use it on the left side", and when Steve placed and activated, the switch, they heard something move.

"Was that the door?" Gladion asked, to which Elio checked, then called back "Yep, that was the right call" and the three of them proceeded into the cave.

The cave fell slowly, and this time there were two paths to go down. However, a figure was waiting for them.

"So, Steve, do you want to go through my Mob Gauntlet?" the figure asked and, when she entered the light, she was revealed to be a member of ICAVAC.

"Will you tell us which path leads towards Lillie?" Steve asked, to which the ICAVAC member replied "If you defeat my six Mobs, I will tell you which path leads to the Abandoned Mineshaft where Lillie is being held"

"Then face him. Your Iron Golem should be strong enough, right?" Elio asked, to which Steve replied "It should"

"Alright," the ICAVAC member said, and they engaged.

Battle: Steve's Iron Golem VS ICAVAC Member Mob Team.

Steve called his Iron Golem into the battle, and the ICAVAC member called in his Cave Spider.

This battle didn't last long, as Iron Golem just swung the Cave Spider into the air and KO'ed it in one hit.

Next up was the Ghast, which managed to get a couple of hits in with its Fireball attack, dealing considerable damage, before the Iron Golem was able to strike with Arm Thrust, and take out the Ghast in one hit too. A bit of the damage inflicted by the Ghast was healed by the Iron Golem's Regeneration.

"Right then, let's see how you handle my Wither Skeleton," the ICAVAC member said. This time, Steve's Iron Golem didn't KO the Wither Skeleton in one hit, and as a result, the Wither Skeleton scored a hit with its Withering Slash attack, which did minor damage, but inflicted the Wither effect on the Iron Golem, which did minor damage, though the Regeneration mitigated some of the damage. A second hit, however, from the Iron Golem was able to KO the Wither Skeleton.

"Now then, take on my Enderman," the ICAVAC member said and called in his Enderman.

"Alright Enderman, Teleport around and strike his Iron Golem," the ICAVAC member said, and the Enderman started Teleporting around, trying to strike Steve's Iron Golem. As it turned out, the Iron Golem did a 1-to-1 strike with the Enderman. It took four hits to KO the Enderman, so the Iron Golem took four hits.

"You've only managed to get my Iron Golem half-way down, and I've KO'ed four of your mobs. I'm guessing these two are, either the most powerful, or most defensive mob" Steve said, to which the ICAVAC member nodded.

"Now, Zombie Pigman, take down his Iron Golem," the ICAVAC member said, and he called his Zombie Pigman in.

As it turned out, the fight wasn't too hard. Yes, the Iron Golem took considerable damage, since it took three hits to KO the Zombie Pigman, but the regeneration effect was quite solid.

"Now then, how many hits will it take for you to defeat my Magma Cube?" the ICAVAC member asked when he called the Magma Cube in.

As it turned out, it was a lot. Eight hits more specifically, but after eight carefully timed hits, the Iron Golem was finally successful. Even better, the Magma Cube didn't split into smaller versions of itself.

"Alright, I won. So, which path leads to the Abandoned Mineshaft, and Lillie" Steve said. The ICAVAC member said "Alright, I'll tell you. The Right Path just leads to an underground Lava lake, but the left path leads to the Abandoned Mineshaft you're looking for"

"Alright," Elio said, and the three of them headed down the left path, soon arriving at the entrance to the Abandoned Mineshaft.

They found themselves in a strange chamber, with two pathways.

"This is definitely being used as a base, you can see the Iron Door blocking our path," Steve said, pointing to the Iron Door.

"Right. So, that other pathway is open, I assume we take that path?" Elio asked, to which Steve replied "Looks like we'll have to. The Iron Door is probably activated and de-activated by a Redstone trail, so we're going to have to activate the Redstone Trail to gain access to the other pathway"

"Alright, let's go," Elio said, but as soon as they tried to move, they found two Iron Zombies are coming down the stairs to challenge them.

"So, we've got two to fight," Gladion said, calling his Porygon-Z in, while Elio called in his Lickilicky.

The Zombies race at Porygon-Z and Lickilicky, the latter managing to strike with a Normal Blast, the blast of White energy dealing considerable damage to the Zombie. The other Zombie, seeing the first Zombie being hit, managed to get a strike off on Lickilicky with its Sword, dealing minor damage. Then, on command from Gladion, Porygon-Z struck the other Zombie with another Normal Blast, the wave of white energy dealing moderate damage.

"Somehow, these two seem a little tougher than the others," Elio said, to which Gladion agreed. Both Zombies then charged at Porygon-Z, but Lickilicky threw up a Protect to negate both attacks, also allowing Porygon-Z to hit one of them with a Normal Blast, the blast of white energy dealing moderate damage.

"I'll need another Protect, just for you though," Gladion said. Elio nodded, then had Lickilicky throw up another Protect, while Porygon-Z fired off an Electric Blast, the blast of electrical energy hitting both Zombies, KO'ing one of them.

"Now let's end this Lickilicky, one final Normal Blast," Elio said, and Lickilicky knocked the other Zombie out with a blast of white energy.

When the Zombies disappeared, one of them left a piece of rotten flesh behind.

"Here we go if it's a Dropper. we'll be able to place this in there and activate the Redstone trail to get to the next section" Steve said, picking up the Rotten Flesh. The three of them climb up the stairs and combine to defeat a Skeleton waiting for them with dual blasts of White Energy, Normal Blasts.

Soon, the three of them arrive in the small path that had a Mob Spawner sitting in front of the Dropper.

"Typical" Steve said. He got out his Diamond Pickaxe, walked up to the Mob Spawner, and started smacking away at it. And although he was able to destroy it, it wasn't before another Iron Zombie was spawned.

"Now, it's time I showed you how I fight" Steve said. He used his Enchanted Shield to block the Sword strike of the Zombie, then struck with his Enchanted Diamond Sword to deal heavy damage. A second round of that heralded the defeat of the Zombie.

"Alright, let's see if this works" Steve said, and he placed the Rotten Flesh into the Dropper.

"Elio, Gladion, head back down the stairs and see if the Iron Door's opened" Steve said. Elio and Gladion nodded, then they headed back, and discovered that, as Steve had said, the second path was now open.

"Steve, the doors open" Elio called, and a minute later, the three of them were standing at the start of the passage.

"Lillie's at the other end of the passage" Elio said, while Steve replied "Along with whoever's running this operation probably"

"True. But we'll be ready to take him on when the time comes" Elio said. Gladion and Steve nodded, and they made their way into the mineshaft.


	7. Chapter 7

Their entry into the Abandoned Mineshaft was short, however, as they had to retreat when a Skeleton arrow hit Gladion's Blastoise, dealing moderate damage.

Once they had pulled back, they could dodge the arrows.

"Blastoise, use Water Blast," Gladion said, and Blastoise sent a blast of blue energy at the Skeleton, dealing half its health in damage. Blastoise then narrowly avoided another Arrow, and Gladion said "Blastoise, Water Blast again" and Blastoise fired off another blast of Blue Energy at the Skeleton, and KO'ed the Skeleton.

"Alright, let's get going," Steve said, and the three of them head into the Abandoned Mineshaft.

Steve, Gladion and Elio didn't encounter anything else until they got around the corner. Here, they discover the path to the right locked by a door, and the path to the left blocked by stone blocks.

"OK, Where do we go?" Gladion asked, to which Elio replied, after a quick search "Up here, there are stairs"

"Alright" Steve replied, and they ascended, then descended, the stairs.

When they got down the stairs they found their path branched.

"So, where do we go first?" Elio asked, to which Steve replied "Go left. And ignore any other branching paths, they're usually trapped" Steve replied. Gladion nodded, and he proceeded straight ahead, while Elio took the path to the left.

With Elio

Almost as soon as he went down the path, he and his Skarmory had to dodge a thrown Splash Potion of Harming 2.

"Skarmory, use Steel Strike," Elio said, and Skarmory's wing went Grey, charged at the Witch, and struck her, dealing significant damage to the Witch. The Witch then hit Skarmory with a Splash Potion of Harming, dealing minor damage.

"Skarmory, strike again with Metal Strike," Elio said, and Skarmory's wing once again turned Gray, and struck the Witch, KO'ing it.

"Nice. Though I'm concerned about the fact that my Skarmory's Defences didn't protect it from any of the damage the Witch inflicted" Elio said. Steve picked up the item the Witch left behind and placed it into the Dropper.

One of the two Stone Blocks was pulled in, half-exposing the path.

Meanwhile with Gladion

"Remember Gladion, don't go down any branching paths. Just focus on the path you're on, the one that bends to the right" Steve said, to which Gladion nodded, then said, "I'll keep that in mind". They were immediately ambushed by a Zombie.

"Blastoise, use Water Blast," Gladion said, and Blastoise fired a blast of Blue Energy at Zombie, doing minor damage. The Zombie approached and managed to strike Blastoise with a Sword Strike, dealing minor damage.

"Strike back, and get him back, Dragon Strike," Gladion said, and Blastoise was cloaked in Green-Blue energy, which it then slammed into the Zombie, dealing minor damage, but managing to force the Zombie far enough back to not be hit by another Sword Strike.

"Finish this, Water Blast," Gladion said, and Blastoise fired off a blast of Blue energy at the Zombie, KO'ing it.

"Nice, now let's get going," Gladion said, and he headed father into the Mineshaft, while Steve made sure Elio was fine, then followed after Gladion.

Meanwhile, Elio returns to the T-Junction and waited for Steve and Gladion to return.

Gladion went past the branched path to the left, and soon found a path to the right, complete with stairs upwards. Gladion followed the path around and soon came face-to-face with a Mob Spawner. Behind it, was a Dropper.

"Alright, so I've got to take down the mobs while you destroy the Mob Spawner, right?" Gladion asked, to which Steve replied "That's right. And here come a few", and sure enough, three Zombies were walking towards them.

"Blastoise, use Earthquake!" Gladion said, and Blastoise shook the area with Earth energy, dealing minor damage to the Zombies and very minor damage to Steve, which he easily healed. The three zombies approached, and Gladion said "Now let's keep going. Water Blast" and Blastoise fired off a blast of blue energy at the Zombies, dealing minor damage to one of them. The one that was hit, however, was pushed back into the others, so by the time Gladion was able to KO them with Earthquake, Only one of the Zombies had hit Blastoise with a Sword Strike, dealing minor damage. The other two were defeated by Blastoise's Water Blast attack.

"Alright Steve, get rid of the Mob Spawner," Gladion said, and Steve ran up to the Mob Spawner, and destroyed it with an enchanted Diamond Pickaxe. Then, Steve placed the item into the Dropper, and the path father in was revealed. Gladion and Steve then headed back to the entrance.

"And now we have another blockage. The door. The question is, how many paths are we going to have to go down?" Elio asked, to which Gladion replied "Well, let's find out"

The three of them approach the Iron Door and find a pathway to the left.

"let's go. There's a lot of stairs down, so be careful" Elio said. Gladion and Steve nodded, and the three of them proceed down the stairs.

As soon as they arrive at the bottom, they're scattered by two arrows, which miss.

"Skarmory, use Steel Strike," Elio said, while Gladion added "Blastoise, use Water Blast" and the combined metal wing, along with the Blast of Blue Energy, which combined to KO one of the Skeletons. One of the Skeletons shot at Steve, but Steve's shield absorbed all of the damage. Steve then used his bow to KO the Skeleton in only a couple of hits.

"Alright, let's get going," Gladion said, and they proceeded further into the mineshaft.

The three of them turned the corner and had to run to avoid damage from an Exploding Creeper.

"That was close," Steve said, to which Gladion and Elio agreed.

They headed further in, took a second corner, and found, once again, a Mob Spawner blocking a Dropper.

"Well then, let's do this again. Simply, We'll counter the mobs, and you can get in and crush the Spawner" Elio said. Steve nodded, and he charged for the Spawner, while the mobs spawned, and both Elio and Gladion engaged them.

Elio VS Zombie. Tsareena VS Zombie

"Tsareena, use Grass Strike," Elio said. Tsareena charged in with its leg glowing green, and it slammed its leg into the Zombie, dealing significant damage. At the same time, the Zombie used a Sword Slash attack to deal minor damage to Tsareena.

"End this Tsareena use Grass Strike," Elio said, and once again, Tsareena's leg glowed green, and it struck the Zombie, KO'ng it.

"Alright, that Zombie's down," Elio said.

Gladion VS Zombie, Crobat VS Zombie

"Crobat, use Flying Strike," Gladion said, and Crobat cloaked itself in Light Blue Energy, and struck the Zombie, dealing moderate damage to the Zombie. The Zombie managed to get a Sword Strike on Crobat, dealing minor damage.

"Crobat, use Poison Strike, and watch out for the Sword," Gladion said, and Crobat hit again, dealing moderate damage. This time Crobat avoided the Sword Strike, and when Gladion said "Now end this Crobat, use Flying Strike", Crobat cloaked itself in Light-Blue energy, and KO'ed the Zombie.

"Alright then, that should have bought enough time for Steve to destroy the Mob Spawner," Gladion said.

Meanwhile with Steve

Steve crossed over to the Mob Spawner and destroyed it with his enchanted Diamond Pickaxe.

Once they'd finished, Gladion, Steve and Elio met up again and found the Iron Door opened.

"Let's go," Steve said, and the three of them passed through the door, and into the next area.

They barely got out when Steve's shield deflected two arrows from Skeletons.

"Alright, take this" Steve said, and he shot both Skeletons with his Enchanted Arrows, KO'ing both of them in one hit each.

"Good. Now we can proceed. Be careful of other mobs though" Steve said. Elio and Gladion nodded, and they proceeded slightly up the stairs, then down the stairs.

Here, they find one final Mob Spawner blocking a Dropper.

"I'm guessing this is the Dropper that'll activate the Redstone trail to that door?" Elio asked, to which Steve replied "Yep, that'll probably be the case"

"Just wondering what will be spawned," Gladion said. Their answer was revealed soon, as three Witches appeared.

"Here we go. Tsareena, get back. And go, Salazzle" Elio said, and Tsareena was retrieved, then Salazzle materialised.

"As for me, Crobat, get back, and go Porygon-Z," Gladion said, and Crobat was withdrawn, then Porygon-Z materialised.

With Elio

"Salazzle, use Fire Blast" Elio said, and a blast of red energy was shot at the Skeleton, dealing significant damage. At about the same time, the arrow struck Salazzle, dealing moderate damage.

"Salazzle, finish this with another Fire Blast" Elio said, and with a blast of red energy shot at the Skeleton, it was KO'ed. The second arrow shot at Salazzle was avoided.

With Gladion

"Porygon-Z, use Normal Blast," Gladion said, and Porygon-Z shot a blast of White energy at the Skeleton, dealing significant damage. As with Salazzle, Porygon-Z was hit by the Skeleton's arrow, dealing minor damage.

"Porygon-Z, finish this with another Normal Blast," Gladion said, and Porygon-Z's blast of White energy KO'ed the Skeleton. This time, however, Porygon-Z actually destroyed the second arrow with its Normal Blast attack.

"Alright, Steve, your path is clear," Gladion said. Steve nodded and headed for the Mob spwaner.

With the Skeleton's out of the way, Steve was able to make a beeline for the Mob Spawner. He got out his diamond pickaxe and smashed the Mob Spawner.

"Alright, now to place an item into the final Dropper, and the Iron Door blocking their path to the other side was opened.

"Alright, let's get going," Steve said, and the three of them head back towards the Iron Door. 

They returned to the T-junction and entered the other passage. They descended the stairs, and discover their path blocked by a swarm of Cave Spiders.

"Oh boy," Elio said as a dozen Cave Spiders charged at them.

"Well this is a sudden escalation," Gladion said. Elio swapped out his Salazzle for his Mudsdale. For just this part, Gladion said "Porygon-Z, return, and go, Crobat" and Porygon-Z was withdrawn, then Crobat materialised.

However, the concern was unfounded. All Elio needed to do was say "Mudsdale, use Earthquake" and waves of Orange Energy were shot at the Cave Spiders, knocking out every single one of them.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Gladion said as he swapped back to Porygon-Z. He turned to face Elio, and asked: "Now what?"

"Destroy the webs to allow Steve to access the Mob Spawner" Elio replied. He then added "Return Mudsdale, and go Salazzle" and Mudsdale was withdrawn, then Salazzle materialised.

"Now Salazzle, start burning the webs with Fire Blast," Elio said, and Salazzle let off a blast of red energy, which set fire to the webs, though also to the wood. As a result, by the time the Mob Spawner was exposed, the fire was burning all of the webs, also KO'ing the Cave Spiders.

"Right, not I'll get in and destroy the Mob Spawner," Steve said, and he rushed in and destroyed it with his Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe. When the flames cleared, and the Mob Spawner was destroyed, the path was revealed. And at the end, was a holding cell. And inside the holding cell, was a familiar face. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white dress.

"LILLIE!" both Elio and Gladion yelled, and they ran up to the other side of the cell.

"Elio, Gladion, what are you doing here?" Lillie asked, shocked. Elio replied "We're here to rescue you of course"

"Let me get you out," Steve said. Elio moved, and Steve placed a lever on a stone block. Activating it, the Iron Door opened, and Lillie was freed.

"Well done. But you're not free to go yet" came a voice from nearby. Turning around, everyone spies the dark figure that had captured Lillie.

"So, you're the reason for all of this" Steve said, to which the dark figure replied "Yes I am. My name's Ender. And it looks like I'll have five new being to use as offerings to the Ender Dragon"

"Well Ender, we're not going to let that happen. We're going to stop you, right here and now, and put everything right" Elio said. Ender smiled, then said "Let Lillie heal you all up first. Then you'll stand a chance against me"

"Here, let me heal you up," Lillie said, and she healed all of the Pokémon on Elio's and Gladion's team (Steve's Iron Golem had regenerated all of its health). And then, she was trapped in shadow chains and pulled to the start of the arena where the final battle would take place.

"Let Lillie go" Gladion demanded, to which Ender replied "No. You see, I did say all of you, and that does include Lillie. Defeat me, and only I will be offered to the Ender Dragon. However, should I win, he gets five new offerings instead"

"Well that won't happen," Elio said. The battle then began.


	8. Chapter 8

Elio, Gladion and Steve take their positions on one side of the arena, while Ender took his position on the other side.

"Now let's see what you've got," Ender said before he added "This last fight will be a standard Level 5 Pokémon against my Minecraft mobs in a Triple Pokémon battle. The stats of my Minecraft mobs have been converted into Pokémon stats, so we'll see how you go against me. Also, we'll do our best to match types for our battles, alright?"

"We'll defeat you, rescue Lillie, and return to the Pokémon world victorious, and with the Aether Foundation freed," Elio said. Gladion and Steve both nodded, then Steve added: "I will free my home from you other-dimensional terrorists". With that, the battle began.

"You have two Flying-type Pokémon between you. So, if one of you would be willing to bring that Flying-type in, we can clash Flying-types" Ender said. Elio nodded, stepped forward, then said "Now go, Skarmory" and Skarmory materialised.

"Right, then I'll call in one of my Elite Phantom's," Ender said, and a Phantom materialised with Pink Spirals coming out of it.

Battle 1: Skarmory VS Elite Phantom

"Alright Elite Phantom, use Phantom Force," Ender said, and the Elite Phantom disappeared in a cloud of Spectral Energy.

"Right. So, I'll just leave a nasty surprise for Ender's future Mob entries. Skarmory, use Spikes" Elio said, and Skarmory rapidly spun around, spraying orange Spikes all around Ender's team.

"Now strike," Ender said right as Skarmory stopped spinning, and the Elite Phantom slammed into Skarmory while cloaked in Spectral Energy, dealing moderate damage.

"Skarmory, set up with Autotomize," Elio said, and Skarmory made its armour shine while lightening up by quite a bit, sharply raising its speed.

"Now strike with Steel Wing," Elio said, and Skarmory's wing was cloaked in Grey energy, and it struck the Elite Phantom with it, dealing severe damage.

"Ugh. We can't lose, Elite Phantom, use Phantom Force" Ender said, and the Elite Phantom disappeared in a cloud of Spectral Energy. While in this area the Elite Phantom healed a small amount of health.

"I can sense that, for whatever reason, Skarmory won't be able to lay down any more layers of Spikes. So, Skarmory, just Feint" Elio said. Skarmory's beak glowed white, but it missed. This allowed the Elite Phantom to get a hit on Skarmory with Phantom Force, dealing moderate damage. Once again, Elite Phantom recovered a small amount of health.

"Let's end this Skarmory, use Steel Wing," Elio said. Once again, Skarmory's wing was cloaked in Grey energy, and it struck the Phantom with it, KO'ing it. A wave of Grey energy washes over Ender, dealing one damage to Ender, reducing his life score to forty-nine.

Battle 1 Conclusion: Skarmory wins

"Darn, I lost that round" Ender said as the Elite Phantom was withdrawn. He then asked, "Now, who has the other Flying-type Pokemon?"

"I do. Go, Crobat" Gladion said and Crobat materialised. At the same time, Elio said "Skarmory, get back" and Skarmory was withdrawn. Ender then called in another Elite Phantom with Pink Spirals coming out of it.

Battle 2: Crobat VS Elite Phantom

"Acrobatics," both Gladion and Ender said at the same time. Elite Phantom and Crobat glowed Light Blue and rushed at each other, striking and dealing severe damage to Crobat, and massive damage to the Elite Phantom. Elite Phantom restored a small amount of health.

"Finish this with Acrobatics," both Gladion and Ender said, again at the same time. Once again, they both glowed blue, and struck, KO'ing each other. Waves of Light Blue energy washed over both of them, as well as Steve and Elio, dealing five damage to the Rescue Team, lowering them to forty-five points, and dealing nine damage to Ender, reducing Ender to forty points.

"So, that one ended in a draw. It appears that we read each other perfectly" Ender said, to which Gladion nodded.

"I, however, did more damage to your Life Score," Gladion said, to which Elio nodded, and replied "I'll still find a way to win"

"Now. The next type we're facing is the Dark-type. Since I know you have a Zoroark on your team, I think that'll fit. Now go, Elite Enderman" Ender said, and an Enderman materialised with Pink Spirals coming out of it.

Battle 3: Zoroark VS Elite Enderman

"Zoroark, use Night Daze," Gladion said, and Zoroark's arms glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and it slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of Anti-Positive energy at the Elite Enderman.

"Elite Enderman, dodge it with Teleport," Ender said, and the Elite Enderman teleported to avoid it.

"Now use Feint Attack," Ender said, and Enderman snuck behind Zoroark, cloaked one if its tentacles in Anti-Positive energy, and struck, dealing little damage to Zoroark.

"Zoroark, trap this Enderman with Grass Knot," Gladion said. Zoroark's generated tripping vines of green energy which caught Elite Enderman on another Teleport, dealing little damage.

"Now then," Gladion said, and he used his Z-Ring to turn Night Daze into Black Hole Eclipse. Gladion struck a series of poses to build up Z-Power.

"What is this guy doing? And why can't my Enderman escape?" Ender asked, puzzled. Zoroark then leapt into the air, and a sphere of Anti-Positive was generated above its head. Zoroark then threw it at Elite Enderman, and it expanded into a Pseudo-Black Hole, which then shrunk down, and exploded, dealing severe damage to the Elite Enderman.

"Whoa. What the hell was that?" Ender asked, to which Gladion replied "That was a Z-Move. The move I just used was Black Hole Eclipse, and upgrade of Dark-type moves"

"Right, you brought that along. Good move, annoyingly" Ender replied. He then added "Now Elite Enderman, strike again with Feint Attack" and once again, the Elite Enderman cloaked one if its tentacles in Anti-Positive energy, and struck, dealing little damage to Zoroark. Elite Enderman then restored a small amount of health.

"Now end this Zoroark, use Night Daze" Gladion said, and Zoroark's arms glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and it slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of Anti-Positive energy at the Elite Enderman, hitting and KO'ing the Elite Enderman, a wave of anti-Positive energy washes over Ender, dealing five damage to his Life Score, reducing his life score to thirty-five.

Battle 3 Winner: Zoroark

"Dang it. Oh well, the Enderman isn't my only Dark-type Mob. I'll keep sending them at you until Zoroark faints, and whatever mon you or Elio has that matches the other type of the Mob I use, can be next" Ender said.

"Fine" both Gladion and Elio said. Ender then said "Now I'll call in my Elite Drowned. Let's see you handle the Trident of Power" and at this, a Drowned appeared, decked out in enchanted Diamond armour, wielding an enchanted Trident, and with Pink Spirals coming out of it.

Battle 4: Zoroark VS Elite Drowned

"Zoroark, use Hyper Voice," Gladion said. Zoroark yelled loudly, and multiple shockwaves of White energy were shot at the Drowned, dealing a quarter of the Drowned's health in damage.

At the same time, meanwhile, Ender had said "Drowned, strike down this Zoroark with Elemental Strike" and the Elite Drowned's Trident glowed blue, and the Drowned charged through the Hyper Voice, slowed a bit due to the damage it was taking, but managed to strike Zoroark with it, dealing moderate damage. Drowned then restored a small amount of health.

"Another Hyper Voice," Gladion said, and Zoroark fired off waves of White Energy at the Drowned, dealing another quarter of the Drowned's health in damage.

"End this Elite Drowned, use Elemental Toss," Ender said, and the Elite Drowned threw it's blue energy covered Trident at Zoroark as soon as the Hyper Voice was done. Though Zoroark avoided it, another Hyper Voice from Zoroark was also avoided. Zoroark was hit by the blue-energy-cloaked trident this time and was KO'ed, a wave of Blue energy washed over Gladion and the others, dealing ten damage to their Life Score, reducing them to thirty-five.

Battle 4 Winner: Elite Drowned

"Alright Eli, it's your turn," Gladion said, pulling back. Elio stepped forward, then said "Now you'll feel the power of a Champion. Primarina, let's go" and Primarina materialised.

Battle 5: Elite Drowned VS Primarina

"Alright Primarina, use Moonblast," Elio said. Primarina gathered energy from the moon, generating a pink sphere from which a blast was shot out at the Elite Drowned.

"Quick, dodge it then use Thunderbolt," Ender said. The Elite Drowned avoided it, but the blast of electricity it fired off was stopped by Primarina's Moonblast. Then, the Moonblast scored a hit on the Elite Drowned, nearly KO'ing the Drowned.

"Now Elite Drowned, use Thunderbolt," Ender said as Elite Drowned restored a little health. A blast of electricity was shot from the Trident to hit Primarina, dealing significant damage to Primarina. Elite Drowned then restored a small amount of health.

"Finish this Primarina, another Moonblast" Elio said, and Primarina gathered energy from the moon, generating a pink sphere from which a blast was shot out at the Elite Drowned, KO'ing it. A powerful wave of Pink energy washed over Ender, erasing almost half of his remaining life score, taking his life score from thirty-five to eighteen.

Battle 5 Winner: Primarina

"Right. But since I have a couple of Water-type Mobs, I think I'll bring one of them in now. Go my Elite Guardian" Ender said, and an Elite Guardian materialised.

Battle 6: Elite Guardian VS Primarina

"Primarina, use Moonblast," Elio said, and Primarina absorbed energy from the moon, forming a Pink sphere, then fired a blast of Fairy energy at the Elite Guardian, nearly KO'ing the Elite Guardian.

"Elite Guardian, end this with a Thunderbolt," Ender said, and Elite Guardian shot a thunderbolt from its eye at Primarina, KO'ing it. A wave of Yellow energy washed over the team, dealing ten points of damage to their Life Score, reducing them to twenty-five.

Battle 6 Winner: Elite Guardian

"We also have more than one Water-type Pokémon. I have one myself, go, Blastoise" Gladion said as Elio withdrew his Primarina, then Blastoise materialised.

Battle 7: Blastoise VS Elite Guardian

"Elite Guardian, use Thunderbolt," Ender said. Elite Guardian unleashed a powerful blast of electricity at Blastoise, seemingly KO'ing him. However, it turned out to be a ruse, and Blastoise slammed into the ground, causing waves of light brown energy at the Elite Guardian, KO'ing it. A wave of light brown energy washed over Ender, doing eight points of damage to Ender, reducing him to ten points.

Battle 7 Winner: Blastoise

The victory, however, was short-lived, as the Elder Guardian shot a Thunderbolt on Blastoise, KO'ing it and washing a large wave of yellow energy over everyone.

"Alright then you two, this boss is something you two will struggle with. I'll finish this for you, alright?" Steve asked, to which Gladion and Elio nodded. Steve then stepped forward and called in his especially powerful Iron Golem.

Final Battle: Steve's Iron Golem VS Elder Guardian

"Elder Guardian, fire off a Thunder Laser," Ender said, and the Elder Guardian fired off a ray of electrical energy at the Iron Golem.

"Dodge it and get close enough to smash it with Big Arm Swing," Steve said. the Iron Golem's arms glow Orange, and, after avoiding the Thunder Laser until it hit the Elder Guardian, dealing minor damage to the Iron Golem and considerable damage to the Elder Guardian. The Iron Golem was also damaged by the Iron Barbs. Both the Iron Golem and Elder Guardian regenerated a small amount of health.

"Elder Guardian, get some distance between you two. Use Surf" Ender said, and the Elder Guardian rode a wave into the Iron Golem, doing minor damage, but not before Steve said "Iron Golem, use Big Arm Swing, and aim up" and Iron Golem's Arm glowed Orange, and it managed to hit the Elder Guardian, doing considerable damage, though taking minor damage from the Iron Barbs. Both the Iron Golem and Elder Guardian regenerated a small amount of health.

"Your Iron Golem hit my Elder Guardian even there," Ender said, surprised, to which Steve replied, "My Iron Golem has been trained special, what do you think?"

"Whatever, another Thunder Laser" Ender said, and another blast of electrical energy at the Iron Golem, doing minor damage.

"Strike again, another Big Arm Swing," Steve said, and the Iron Golem's arm glowed Orange, and it struck the Elder Guardian, dealing considerable damage, though taking minor damage from the Iron Barbs. For the final time, both the Iron Golem and the Elder Guardian restore a small amount of health.

"Elder Guardian, use Thunder Laser," Ender said, and the Elder Guardian fired a powerful shot of electricity at the Iron Golem, dealing minor damage.

"Now end this, Iron Golem, use Big Arm Swing," Steve said, and Iron Golem's arm glowed Orange, and it smashed into the Elder Guardian, not only KO'ing it, but also reducing the Life Score of Elder to zero, winning the battle for the Rescue Team.

Final Battle winner: Iron Golem


	9. Chapter 9

"You defeated me, well done. It wasn't an easy fight, but you are victorious. I will offer myself up to the Ender Dragon willingly, and all of the portal tech we stole from you Steve, you can have back. There will be ICAVAC cells around for a while, but, by and large, both realms are now safe" Ender said as his body slowly disappeared.

"You were a formidable opponent Ender, and we respect you. You didn't need to do this, you could have joined the Minecraft Defence Force, and helped people, not hurt people" Steve replied. Ender smiled, nodded, then said "Ah well, I made my bed, now I must lie in it. Farewell" and with that, he disappeared, and Lillie was fully returned to the Minecraft Overworld, and freed from her chains.

"Lillie" Gladion said, and he ran up and hugged his sister, who returned the embrace. After half-breaking the embrace, Gladion asked: "Are you, OK sis?"

"Yes bro, I'm OK. Are you guys OK?" Lillie replied, looking from Gladion to Elio. When Gladion and Lillie broke apart, Elio ran up and both hugged and kissed Lillie.

"Aw, thanks Elio" Lillie replied, returning the affection. Steve then said "I'm Steve, nice to meet you Lillie"

"Nice to meet you too Steve. So, this is where you live?" Lillie asked, to which Steve replied "Not here specifically, but I do live in this realm"

"Why were you kidnapped and taken here, do you know Lillie?" Gladion asked, to which Lillie replied "They were looking for the Moon Flute, I have no idea why"

"The Moon Flute is useless without the Sun Flute. And all it does is just allow Nebby to evolve into either Solgaleo or Lunala, what purpose could they have in this realm?" Elio asked. Steve then said "We'd better get you out of here Lillie"

"Right," Lillie said and, holding hands with both Gladion and Elio, they head out, Steve in front to destroy any mobs that might block their way,

However, they only encountered one Zombie on the way back out of the Abandoned Mineshaft and the Cave. They followed the river back to the Village, and they were greeted by raucous applause and cheers.

"Steve, you're OK! And thanks to Gladion and Elio for driving that infernal group out of our section of the Minecraft Realm" two of the villagers said.

"Just glad to help, we did have to rescue Lillie" Elio replied. The Village population turned out to be much bigger than they had expected, and as the four of them slowly made their way back across the Village, they waved to everyone in the Village, who all cheered. Once the four of them arrived at the centre of the village, they met the Village elder.

"The Village Elder, address him with the honorific Sir," Steve said, to which Lillie, Gladion and Elio nodded.

"Well done, to all three of you. Congratulations on getting rid of the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption from our part of the world" the Elder said, to which Elio replied "Thank you, sir"

"And without access to the portal technology they stole from me, I don't think they'll be any significant threat to either realm anymore," Steve said. The Elder nodded, then said, "Are you OK, miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sir, and my name is Lillie" Lillie replied, to which the Elder replied "Well Lillie, its good to see that you're OK. Do you know why you may have been captured by ICAVAC?"

"Apparently it was because of the Moon Flute sir, though we don't know why" Lillie replied. The Elder nodded, then said, "How can we thank you two for rescuing us?"

"Just make sure that Steve can visit us from time to time, we'd like to keep in touch with him sir" Gladion replied, to which the Elder nodded, then replied "I'm sure that we can find a way for you guys to remain in contact with Steve. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes, that's fine with me" Steve replied, who then added "How about we create something to remember all of us, and our fight, sir?"

"I'm sure we can do that; I'll get the scribes of this village to start on that. I think we'll also have a statue erected in your honour, as tribute" the Elder replied.

"Alright, that'll mean a lot to us" Elio replied, and both Gladion and Lillie nodded. Elio then turned to Lillie, and said "We had better get going, there'll be a lot of people very worried about you"

"Right. It was very nice to meet all of you, especially you sir, and I'd actually like to come back here under, different, circumstances, and enjoy the landscape a little" Lillie replied, to which the Elder nodded, and said "And we'd like to host you, especially you Lillie"

"Alright, I'm taking these three heroes back to their realm, but I will be back" Steve called, and as the four of them headed out of the Village, the Villagers formed a guard of honour for them, and they all cheered as they departed.

"This feels really good," Gladion said as they were cheered and whooped out of the Village, to which Elio replied "They must have suffered under the boot of ICAVAC for a while for them to be so happy we stopped them"

"I'd like to return here someday," Lillie said, to which Elio replied "Probably a strange place for a date, but I'd like to come back here sometime as well"

"Bring your own food and drink though, as Minecraft realm food and drink is poisonous to non-Minecraftian" Steve replied, to which Elio replied "Don't worry, we will"

"by the way, do we have to walk as far back to the portal as we did when we arrived?" Gladion asked, to which Steve replied "Since I got my Portal tech back, no. In fact, here's the portal", and sure enough, the portal was waiting for them just outside the village.

"Let's go," Elio said, and the four of them passed through the portal back to the Pokémon realm.

At the time that Elio, Gladion and Steve defeated the ICAVAC commander, the Mansion was returned to normal.

"Does that mean?" Professor Kukui asked, to which Lusamine replied "it means that Elio and Gladion have won. Have they rescued Lillie?". Professor Kukui, Lusamine, and many others waited at the portal with bated breath and, about an hour later, Elio, Gladion, Lillie and Steve teleported back into the mansion.

"LILLIE!" Lusamine yelled, and she ran up and embraced her daughter, then added "You're OK, we've all been so worried about you. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK" Lillie replied. Lusamine let her daughter go, then embraced both Gladion and Elio.

"Thank you for taking such a big risk," Lusamine said, to which Elio replied "Don't worry, I'm here to help"

"Thanks, mom, we just did our best" Gladion replied. Lusamine let them go, then walked up to Steve, and said "And thanks for guiding them through your Realm Steve, we would never have seen Lillie again if it wasn't for you"

"It was my pleasure. And with Gladion and Elio backing me up, while I controlled the stuff that they couldn't, and we worked together to rescue Lillie and free my village from ICAVAC" Steve replied.

"So ICAVAC attacked your realm too? I'm sorry that the Terrorists from our realm Terrorised your realm too" Lusamine said, to which Steve replied "They retreated to our realm when they lost in this realm, don't be sorry"

"OK" Lusamine replied. Steve then said "Well, I'd better get going. I'll be sure to see you guys soon, I may even pay this realm a visit shortly", to which Elio replied "Good luck flushing ICAVAC out of your realm completely" to which Steve nodded, and departed through the portal, which disappeared soon afterwards.

"We'd better get you lot out of here and back to the lab itself, everyone'll be waiting for you," Lusamine said. Elio, Gladion and Lillie nodded and, with Elio and Lilie holding hands, they headed out.

Soon, the group arrived back in the Lab, where they were met with raucous applause, whoops and cheers from everyone.

"You're all OK, thanks for saving the Aether Foundation" came many voices from all around as Lusamine, Elio, Gladion and Lillie arrive. Elio and Gladion especially were met by an endless number of hands, of employees and Alolan trainers just wanting to touch them. But they only had eyes for a couple of them and found Professor Kukui, Hau and Guzma. Pointing to them, Elio, Gladion and Lillie head for them.

"What happened when you got into the Minecraft realm?" Hau asked, and both Elio and Gladion recounted their adventures through the Minecraft realm.

"So, they had captured Lillie looking for the Moon Flute but kidnapped her without her bag, which contained what they wanted," Professor Kukui said, to which Lillie nodded.

"Strange. Anyway, we've got a massive celebration planned at the Pokémon League, and we're all invited, so let's go" Professor Kukui said. Elio, Gladion and Lillie nodded, and everyone made their way towards the boat.

However, Gladion, Elio and Lillie stayed back.

"Well done" came a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Shadora walking up to them, clapping.

"Hey Shadora," Gladion said, to which Shadora replied "Thanks to your efforts, ICAVAC will likely not recover from this setback. The Commander you defeated, Ender, was the last member of ICAVAC who could put people under their control. And with our Minecraft commander Minecorn patrolling the realm for last sleeper cells, and some of our members patrolling this realm for sleeper cells, the future looks much brighter without ICAVAC"

"Glad to help" Elio replied. Shadora then turned to Lillie and said "And you Lillie, you showed that you're a very good young lady. You held your nerve, even under the threat of death, and it was a brilliant idea to drop your bag when you were taken"

"Thanks," Lillie said. Shadora nodded, then said "Now you lot have a party to get to. I'll see you later, I've got to get back to base and inform Team Future about ICAVAC's setback" Shadora said, and she turned around and departed.

"We'd better get going," Elio said, to which Gladion and Lillie nodded, and they headed for the party.

Back in the Minecraft realm.

Steve meets up near his village with a WEREMMORPG skinned Minecraftian.

"So, you're Minecorn, right?" Steve asked, to which the figure nodded, then said "I've been sent by Team Future to help finish clearing the Minecraft realm of the group calling themselves ICAVAC"

"Can I please help you out with that?" Steve asked, to which Minecorn replied "Sure. Just give me a little time to train my force. We're going to have to scour all the realms for these scum"

"Agreed," Steve said. The two then shook hands, and Steve returned to his village, while Minecorn headed back towards the extreme hills.

Back at base

Shadora returned to the main base of Team Future, in the Buffer Zone. She knocked on the door, and it opened to admit her.

"Status report on the incident in the Alola region," a voice said, which was revealed to be coming from a taller figure dressed in Purple.

"Ah, boss Psytrance. I have good news. Thanks to my plan, we were able to inflict heavy casualties on ICAVAC. We were also able to get Faba arrested, he will be of no threat to world peace" Shadora replied. Psytrance nodded, then said "Excellent work Shadora. How damaged are the forces of ICAVAC in the Minecraft realm?"

"Their forces have been damaged. Their ability to take control of people has been negated with the demise of Ender" Shadora replied. Psytrance nodded, then said "Excellent. Alright, I have sent Minecorn into the Minecraft realm to make contact with Steve, soon, he will be able to start removing the final pockets of ICAVAC from that realm as well. Since we defeated them in this realm, they fled to the Minecraft realm to regroup. Hopefully, we can prevent them resurging"

"Very good Boss," Shadora said. Psytrance nodded, then said, "Now be on your way". Shadora nodded, then headed to another part of the base.


End file.
